Eye of the Beholder
by CaseUnknown
Summary: When Jane, Maura, and a new recruit, Allison, discover a dead body, things start to take a very different path. And, things are not as they seem. Foreword in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

FORWORD: This story is of an intensity that I have never tried to write before. The rest of my stories have always been written in more of a relaxed manner. In this story, I am trying to solve a mystery, and, at the same time, write about the personal lives of Jane and Maura, who are now married to each other. Not to mention, I have also introduced a new original character, Allison Joanna Zhang.

I really appreciate if the readers would then support me by follows, favourites, and reviews. This would let me know how I am doing. Whether I should continue or drop the story.

The mystery was created by mixing an eclectic source of both real life and fictional mysteries that I have read over my life. The only credit I can claim, is the plot line and original characters.

Therefore, with this foreword done, let's proceed on to the story. Enjoy! :)

* * *

The alarm blared promptly at six A.M. But I was awake an hour before the clock went off. I rolled over onto my side and slammed the button, cutting off the ringing.

I took a deep breath. _Today was the day_. I stood up and stretched, trying to shake out the nervousness, as if that would work. I took the hottest shower I could handle, in hopes it would calm me down. But, when I dried and dressed myself, I still felt my heart thumping away, as if it were going to burst at any moment.

Even though it's been a week since I received that letter, I still have not gotten over the shock. My letter of acceptance.

Okay, now, I know what you readers are probably thinking. _What on earth is this person talking about?_ Let's start with the basics.

Hi, my name is Allison Joanna Zhang. My dad is from New Orleans and my mom is from Hong Kong. And, yes, I took my Ma's maiden name because I am proud of my Chinese heritage. I am the only child in this family. I am seventeen years old this year. And I am now working for the Boston Police Department, Homicide Unit.

_What?_ You say. _How is a person so young in that unit? And you are a girl to boot.  
_

Ya see, the government came up with a plan. This is the thinking behind it:

If one were to really think about it, the work of a medical examiner makes that person a detective in a way. The doctor finds things out from the dead victim and can give out very valuable clues. Then the detective needs also to be a little bit familiar with factors and information regarding dead bodies, making the detective, in a way, think like an ME.

Therefore, someone from one of the government branches came up with a jolly idea - why not combine the two occupations so that one person can efficiently do the job of two! Saves time, effort, and most important of all (to the government), it saves money.

A program was set up and applications were made available. The applicants would be divided into two groups – the girls and the boys – and put through strict training. After which, one person from each group would be picked and would act as the 'guinea pig' to see whether this idea would work. They did say that they would prefer someone young. And since they didn't specify exactly how young, I signed up.

Not to be bragging or anything, but I am quite smart. I am a mathematical magician, a superstar in science, and a pro at physical education. Sure, I will admit that the program was a wee bit tough, but I beat out all the other hundred females in my category and came out as the top scorer. I heard that a twenty seven year old guy was chosen in the male category.

Then the government decided to let me gain some real life experience, and sent me to the BPD, where there was a top notch detective and a smartass medical examiner.

According to the file I was given, Jane Rizzoli had a high percentage of solved crimes; in fact, the highest in her department. And Doctor Maura Isles was a distinguished medical examiner whose talents had also been called upon in other districts. Both were females, which the government decided was appropriate.

So, here I am! All psyched up and ready to start work.

* * *

The smell of bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs wafted up the stairs and into my room. I made my way down and found my mom dishing out the plate of eggs. "Good morning, Ma." I greeted her as I quickly brought out three plates, two tea cups, and one glass cup. My parents drank their straight black coffee, while I still stuck with my orange juice, with pulp.

"Morning, honey, you ready for today?" she asked.

I laughed nervously. If she could see what was going on in my mind and heart, she would know just how _not_ ready I was. "No, not really."

"Hey, Lis, big day today, huh?" my dad asked as he walked in and tried to put on his tie.

"Good morning, Pa. Sure is a big day." I responded as he reached down to kiss my cheek.

"Well, good luck there, bubba." He winked.

"Oh, Henry, stop doing that to your tie! You are going to get it all tangled around your neck!" my mother exclaimed when she saw what my dad was doing. She slid her apron off and turned to help my dad with his tie. As soon as she was done, he swept her into a kiss. "Well, that's probably why I married such a beautiful wife, to tie my ties." And they looked like they were about to make out, right here in the kitchen.

"Ew! I hate it when you do that in front of me. It gives me the heebie-jeebies!" I whined jokingly and headed out to the dining table. I loved mornings like this, where everyone was relaxed. After a few minutes of whatever my parents were doing in the kitchen, they came out and joined me for breakfast.

"Both your mom and I wanna wish you all the best for today. We know you did well during the training. So, keep that in mind and go get 'em tiger!" my dad encouraged and punched me in the arm.

"All the best, honey." My Ma whispered as she leaned over to give me a hug, a much gentler form of encouragement than that of my dad's.

* * *

"Jaaaane...Jaaaaneee...Jane!" Maura was gently shaking Jane's shoulder, she nearly had to shout into Jane's ear to wake her up.

"Umph...iph donf wanna fwake uph." Jane mumbled as she buried her face further into the pillows.

"What? Never mind. Just get up, or we'll be late for work! Come on!" Maura whipped away the covers to reveal Jane's naked form below. She tugged at Jane's hand and tried to pull her out. Jane shivered as the sudden cold air hit her body.

"Okay, okay! Fine, I'm getting up." Jane sluggishly slid off the bed and stretched her shoulders above her head, showing off her taut body. Maura had to stop from throwing herself at Jane.  
Jane, seeing that hungry look in Maura's eyes, raised an eyebrow at her. "See something you want, Maur?" Jane smirked.

Maura_ humphed_ in response and threw the towel she had been holding at Jane. "Just get up already and take your shower. I'll go down and get breakfast ready."

Jane laughed lightly as Maura hastily excited their room. Jane yawned a jaw breaking yawn.

Boy, was she still exhausted, she had worked a fourteen hour shift last night. Cavanaugh had wanted them to solve that particular murder as soon as possible because that murder had involved a senator's daughter. It was three A.M. before Jane made it back home.

_Sigh, home. _Jane thought. Ever since Jane and Maura had become a couple, Jane decided to move in with Maura. Jane could not get over the feeling of bliss whenever she came home and shared this bed with the woman she loved. That she got to wake up to be greeted with Maura's slumbering form –that is, on some occasions; for example, today, she had to wake up to see Maura's _not very happy face _trying to wake her up – she almost felt as if she didn't deserve it, that this was too good for her. With a happy sigh, Jane jumped into the shower and got ready for a new day.

Jane came down to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, the way Maura liked it, not the store bought type or the instant mix. Jane had to admit, freshly brewed coffee smelled better.

When Jane stepped into the kitchen, Maura was in the process of just scooping out two portions of their oatmeal.

"Ew...not again! We just had oatmeal last week!" Jane complained as she came up from behind and wrapped her arms around Maura.

"Jane, I already told you that having some form of oats is good for your health. It has a lot of vitamin B. Its complex carbohydrates encourages slow - mmph." Maura was cut off when Jane pressed her lips against Maura.

"You talk too much sometimes, Maura." Jane felt a slight resistance that gradually gave way under her onslaught and Maura started turning to face Jane, so as to level out the kiss. Jane felt Maura's hand start to slide up and down her back fingernails dragging across the fabric of her shirt.

They might have proceeded a bit further if it weren't for the banging open of the side door and a bath robe clad Angela that made her way in. Both the girls pulled apart at the sudden interruption.

"Goodness, Ma! Haven't ya learned to knock or something?"

"What? It's not as if I haven't seen two people kissing before. And, besides, look at the time. I thought you two would be out already, especially with that new girl coming in."

Jane glanced at the clock and was shocked to see what time it was. "Oh my goodness! Nearly forgot about that new girl coming in! Come on, Maur, we can just eat these in the car!" Jane said as she grabbed the two bowls, fished out to spoons from the drawer, and headed for the door.

"You know I hate bringing food into my car!" Maura yelled back as she ran up to get her purse.

"Okay. You take your own car, I'll drive mine. And the food will go in my car!"

Maura came down the stairs just as Jane headed out the door.

"I hate it whenever we're late for anything." Maura muttered.

* * *

Retired detective Duncan entered the old, dilapidated building. It was pitch black inside and he had to turn on his Maglite. The area that used to be where the restaurant tables were, was empty. Further down was another spaced off section that used to be the kitchen. The floor was streaked with dirt, and the paint on the walls were flaking off, revealing a grey cemented surface underneath.

He could hear the cockroaches scuttling about. He shuddered as he wondered if there were other disgusting creatures crawling about in this building.

His torch light landed on a single light bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling. Duncan looked for the switch and was surprised when the light flickered on. The rays shed a yellowish ambience around the room.

Turning off his torch light, he glanced down at his watch. He was just on time. A minute passed, then two, then five, and finally, ten. He was starting to get nervous. The person had called and had told him to meet the caller here. The caller was now late.

Taking out his gun, he slowly moved around. He nearly wanted to go towards the gloomy kitchen. But he was too nervous. This whole two storey building had a very haunted aura around it.

He felt a ghost of breath enter the room that caused his whole body to shiver and the hair on his neck and hand to stand up.

There was a rattle of the chains that hung around the gate outside, followed by an ominous creak as the metal gate was pushed opened. Then, more silence.

"I-is anyone there?" Duncan called out.

He turned his Maglite back on, grateful for the extra powerful light. "If anyone is there, please show yourself now! It's not funny anymore!" he pleaded as he scanned the room.

He was facing the kitchen when he felt a shadow standing behind him. He could feel the presence of someone else in this room.

_This was a bad idea _was Duncan's last thought before the shadow laid the suppressor to his head and fired.

Duncan crashed to the floor, conscious for only a few seconds. Long enough for him to see the pool of blood that was gathering around his head. Long enough till he breathed his last few remaining breathe on earth.

The black cladded figure stooped down to pick up the bullet casing, wanting to leave as little evidence behind as possible. The figure strode out, whistling as it went.

* * *

I would like to credit and thank my Beta, coachd120. For some reason, I couldn't upload the Beta-ed version. I thought I did, but there is something wrong. So, I had to copy and paste the entire thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Simahoyo, trust me, I try to! :) Thanks for the advice though.

* * *

Jane was the first to arrive at the station, being the first one to leave the house. She ambled in as she spooned the last of the oatmeal into her mouth. She may not like it, but she finished it to please Maura. And besides, her mom wouldn't open the cafe for a few more hours.

When she came to the scanners, a petite Asian looking American stood up from one of the nearby seats. She was dressed casual smart - with a nice, feminine Polo tee, a fitting three quarter Levi's jeans, and a pair of Sebago military boots. A light brown leather blazer was draped over her arm. The face that looked back at Jane was a mix of openness, respect, and eagerness; along with determination, confidence, and a dash of recklessness.

"You must be detective Jane Rizzoli!" The young lady greeted as she extended her hand.

"Yes, that'll be me. And you are Allison Zhang, right?" Jane replied and shook the proffered hand.

"Yup. I was told the report here by eight o'clock. And that you would show me to my desk and let me know how things work out here."

Jane looked at the clock above the guard's desk. It was exactly eight o'clock, which probably meant that Allison had been here before the stipulated time. "What time did you arrive?"

"Oh, just five minutes ago. Drove my Mazda over."

_Not bad at all, at least she's better than being just prompt._ "Great, okay. Let's head on up to the BRIC then. Your desk will be right opposite mine. The person, Frost, who used to sit there has moved his desk into the hi-tech room filled with all the cool computers and whatever gizmos makes that guy excited."

"All right. Lead on then." Allison smiled. She had heard that both the doctor and detective had married each other a while back. Allison discreetly looked at Jane's left hand and found the tell-tale ring.

"What about doctor Isles? How will she be helping me?" Allison asked when Jane had settled Allison into her desk.

"My wife," and here, Jane gave herself a self satisfied grin, "will help you out with the autopsy. Talking about which, the next call would be ours. And since there's no call yet, let me introduce you to the other people in this department." And Jane promptly proceeded to introduce Allison to Frost, Korsak, Chelsea, Dillon, Crowe, and Cavanaugh. She saved Maura for the last.

"Tell me more about yourself." Jane requested as they both waited for the lift to bring them down to the morgue.

Allison was quiet for a while, trying to sort out what she wanted to say. "Well, I graduated from Oxford last year, right when the new program was started. I had double majored in Criminal Justice and also in pre-med. So, I thought, 'Hell, why not give this a try?' I entered the program, stayed throughout and made it here."

Jane's jaw nearly dropped all the way to the floor. "Graduated from Oxford last year? And you're only, like, seventeen." She had expected someone smart, but not as smart as this. They were both silent as the lift made its way down to the morgue. "This is where the criminal investigation unit house their equipment and things. The morgue would be housed in the same level too. This section here would be the autopsy suite." Jane peeked into the window at the door. She grinned when she spotted Maura already in her scrubs and going through one of the paper works from yesterday.

"Hey, hun, I need to introduce you to someone. This here is Allison, the one sent by that new government program." Jane introduced the both of them.  
Allison nearly had to stop herself from fangirling in from of Maura. She had read of some of doctor Isles' works and even watched a few of the lectures the ME had given before.

"It truly is an honour to meet you, doctor Isles. I have always been a big fan of your work. It truly is my pleasure to meet you!" Allison gushed as she shook Maura's hand.

"It's good to meet you too. I look forward to working with you." Maura professionally replied.

Jane, wanting some alone time with Maura, suggested to Allison, "Well, now that you at least know how to go back to the BRIC, you can probably head up and get Frost to show you how to work that computer. I'm afraid that if I tried to explain, I'd end up confusing you more than helping you."

Allison nodded. "Sure thing. I'll see y'all in a little while then."

Jane turned to Maura as soon as Allison left. "Why, looks like you have your own fan base!" Jane teased. "Did you know that she has already graduated from Oxford? What on earth is she? How can a human do that?"

Maura laughed lightly, amused with Jane's comment and state of disbelief. "You remember that I told you that it only takes 150 IQ points to be counted as a genius. If you at least have that much, then it is only a matter of how well you study and absorb information."

"That's still crazy. I wonder if I could have done that."

"I am sure you can. You are one of the smartest person I know."

Jane blushed under the compliment. "Oh, shush. You know that between the both of us, you are the smartest. Oh, by the way, let me go get your oatmeal. I forgot about it and left it in the car."

"No, thanks. But I packed my own Tupperware of breakfast. I don't really like to eat things that have been exposed to the bacteria in the car, especially yours."

Jane mockingly gasped at Maura. "Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"No, that's just plain facts." Maura spoke right back. "I was wondering, Jane, is this new program going to gradually take over our jobs? I am kind of worried with this."

"Don't worry, Maura. I managed to get some information, and the people who are selected and trained from this program would only be used for the most important cases. Like, the deaths of politicians, famous people, or extremely important individuals. Their goal would just be to focus on that case alone. They definitely wouldn't have the time to come and 'take over' our jobs."

"That's a good reassurance." Maura paused for a while, unsure how to carry on with what she wanted to say next. She signed her name on the paper work, put the file down, and looked straight at Jane.

And Jane, sensing that something was wrong, put her arm around Maura's waist and asked her, "Do you want to go to your office? You look as if you have something to tell me."

Maura nodded and she led the way to her office. They both settled on the cushioned sofa, with Jane's arm still holding Maura close to her. Maura smiled when she still felt Jane staying so close to her as they sat down.

Maura had bought this sofa especially for Jane, because Jane had always complained about how uncomfortable the furniture in Maura's office was. To be honest, Maura bought the furniture more for the eye appeal than for its use. And anyhow, she rarely sat on them too.

"Jane, remember we planned to pay a visit to the Life Clinic regarding ways that we can have our own baby?"

"Yes, I do. One of the doctor there was your classmate in school or something, and you were going to arrange for an appointment, right?"

"Well, I just got a call, and the lady told me that they have an appointment available on Thursday, which is in two more days. It's in the afternoon, though, which probably means we have to use our lunch break. I just wanted to tell you about that.

"I have no idea why I am feeling so nervous right now. It's just that we have been talking and talking about it. Then, now, we actually get to go for the appointment. We are just one more step closer to bringing our own baby back!" Maura finished off, leaning her head onto the detective's shoulder.

Jane soothingly stroked Maura's arm. Ever since they had gotten married about a year ago, they had discussed the possibilities of having a baby. They had only seriously thought about it three months ago, which was also partly due to the fact that that was when Angela started to badger them even more about grandchildren. If Angela nags you on a normal basis, it already feels like torture; but, if she starts increasing the intensity of her nagging, death was a welcomed friend.

Both Maura and Jane had the short discussion on who would be the one to carry the baby. It was ultimately decided that Maura would be the one. Her work conditions were better suited than that of Jane's. Maura didn't have to chase suspects and tackle down a two hundred pound man to the ground and cuff him. All Maura had to do, even if she were pregnant was to stand around the autopsy table and perform the internal examination.

What's more, Maura was willing to do it. Jane wasn't too keen on letting her body bloat up with a baby forming inside and become four and half feet tall, lying down. She didn't want to be the one to have the water logged legs, aching breasts, and morning sickness.

Sure, if Maura had absolutely refused to be the one to carry the baby, then Jane would have done it, just for Maura. However, given the option, Jane did not want to be the one. They were both excited yet fearful of the prospect of having their own child. And Jane knew exactly what Maura was feeling right now.

"That's great, Maura. We will go there together, and it's all right to feel nervous, I do too. And don't you dare doubt the fact that I will always be there for you."

* * *

Frost was more than happy to show me how the gadgets worked. They did have some rudimentary training with this technology in the program, but they were all simulated. What Frost was showing me, was a whole new different kind of world. Literally. Because what was on the screen right now was a real time video feed that, believe it or not, was coming from an individual's iPhone.

"You see," Frost said, "the government really does have eyes all over. Although, to a limited extent. Some of the rumours out there really about the 'big brother is watching' are true. However, along with all these new technology comes a legion of hackers. Man, they sure can make life tough for law enforcement."

While all this new information seemed cool, I suddenly felt very naked, as if through the technology around me, the 'big brother' had stripped me of even my clothing and was watching my every move and thought. I wanted to take my phone out and hurl it as far away from me as possible.

And just nicely, as I was thinking about my phone, the said object started to ring. I looked down at the screen that showed MA. I excused myself and made my way to the lobby, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, Ma." I answered the call.

"Hey, there, sweets!" my mother's cheery voice sounded over the phone. "How is it going over there so far?"

I looked at my watch. "Uh, Ma, it has only been an hour since I stepped into the building. So, not much has happened." I responded in a _duh _voice.

"Okay, okay. Just calling to check on you."

My mom alert went up. "You are not going to call me every hour to 'check on me', are you?" Trying my best to convey the air quotes by my voice alone. It worked.

"I get the point. Just be safe, okay? And I am cooking dinner. So, if it's possible, be back by seven. Love ya."

"Love ya too, Ma." I said as we both hung up.

I walked back in and saw Frost trying to hide a smile. "Eh, that your mom?"

"Yes, it is. Just calling, you know… Quit laughing!" And in spite of myself, I had to join in when Frost started laughing.

"Sorry, it's just kinda funny. You are so young, and your mother is calling. It just seems strange."

We were interrupted when Jane pushed through the doors and entered the office. "Hey, Allison, just got a call for a murder in Chinatown. Let's go."

* * *

The man approached the figure that sat quietly at his desk. "Uh, sir. I just got a report that Duncan is dead."

The man looked up from the book that he was reading. "It's just Duncan. I don't think the police will be able to piece together much information. But just to be on the safe side, watch them and make sure that they don't get to dig any deeper. You know what could happen if the police do."

"Yes, sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

Even though the sun was shining brightly on the outside, the inside of the building was dismally dark. The CSIU had to set up some lamps around the crime area so as to adequately see what they were doing.

Jane had driven me and Maura to the location. Honestly, I still haven't gotten over the fact that I was going to be working with THE Maura Isles. When I had received the letter telling me where I was going and who was helping me in the pathology work, I screamed and hollered with joy.

"Hey, Allison, would you like to show me how you would investigate the dead body?" Maura asked as we made our way to where the victim lay.

I nodded in reply, eager to apply what I had learned. During our program training, we had been shown many gruesome and grotesque pictures of real life crime scenes. So, I wasn't surprised when the cadaver came into view.

The body was lying face down, spread eagle. The blood that flowed from his blown off head had spread around his body, making him look as if he were swimming in his own pool of blood. His brains and part of his skull were blasted around the floor. The stench wasn't that bad - yet.

"The direction of the grey matter and blood sprays from the head indicate that he was shot from behind." I observed as I gently prodded the corpse. "The body is still a bit warm and not stiff. Rigor mortis and the atmosphere in this building would have put death to be about three to four hours ago. Although, I can't be sure unless I have done some tests."

"Man, what is with medical examiners and their 'I can't be sure unless I've done some -' ow!" I turned around to see that Maura had poked Jane in the ribs, in retaliation for Jane's muttered comment.

I smiled at their actions and continued with what I observed. "Pallor mortis indicates that he not been moved. There's a gun here." I knelt down and almost lay flat on the floor, trying to look at the muzzle. I shined my torchlight straight at the entrance. "No GSR, probably wasn't fired." I stood back up. "Well, that's about it. I can't really say more until -"

"I do more testing." Jane cut in.

I smirked right back at her, "Why, how'd ya know what I was gonna say?" I asked in mock surprise.

Jane looked a bit stunned, as if the fact that I had been sarcastic with her was a shocker.

Maura, seeing the look of panic that was starting to show on my face, quickly reassured me. "Don't worry, Allison, she just isn't used to someone hurling sarcasm right back at her."

Jane rolled her eyes and I just grinned back at her. "So, how were my observations?"

"They were good, and informed. There's nothing much that I can add. I am also pleased that you did not jump to conclusions." Maura looked pointedly at Jane.

"Well, good job, Allison." Jane encouraged. "Now, let's see if he has anything in his pockets that we can ID by."

She carefully slipped her gloved hand into the victim's pockets. First, the left, and then the right. She only came up with a car key, another ring of keys, and a slim wallet. She put the keys into the evidence bag and flipped open the wallet.

There was a driver's license that identified the body as Duncan K. Linus. Jane studied the name for a while before she gave a short gasp. "Oh, Duncan. He was a retired detective from our unit. Left the force about two years ago!"

"Uh oh, this isn't gonna be good." Maura said.

"Excuse my ignorance, but why not?" I timidly asked.

"Whenever a member of the police force is found dead at a crime scene, the entire work force takes it to heart, and if the detective isn't careful, things can get very personal." Maura explained.

"Oh." I muttered. This was personal.

* * *

They headed back to the department, where Jane taught Allison how to fill out the paperwork. The body had been sent down to the chiller, waiting to be examined tomorrow.

Jane could tell that the paperwork was frustrating Allison, but, since she was with the BPD now, she had to comply with the work guidelines. Once the paperwork was done, Jane then handed her the files regarding the case and told Allison to head on back home and look through the files.

Jane herself was tired and glancing at the clock, decided that it was time to head back home too. She dropped down to the morgue. She nearly bumped into Susie when she came out of the lift. "Oops, sorry!" both Jane and Susie said at the same time.

Jane walked into Maura's office and cleared her throat to catch her wife's attention. Maura's head snapped up and upon seeing that Jane was approaching her table, furiously worked to close all the tabs that she did not want her Jane to see.

Hearing all the furious clicking, Jane nearly sprinted to Maura's side. Once in a while, she had caught Maura browsing through the online shoe shopping websites. Even after knowing and dating and marrying Maura, Jane still could not wrap her mind around the fact that some of the shoes cost as much as what she earned in a month. Wait, make that two months.

Jane managed to see the last tab that Maura wanted to close. It was not something she was expecting. Maura was looking at baby bassinets, and probably had been looking at other baby items.

"Uh huh! Gotcha!" Jane exclaimed as she pulled Maura into a hug.

"Jaaane, you know I don't like it when you interrupt me in my work."

Jane snorted. "From what I saw, that definitely was not work. Come on, Maur, you don't have to be embarrassed to be looking at all those baby products. The only thing that I would hope for is that they won't cost about a third of my year's salary!"

Maura beamed and nuzzled closer into Jane's embrace. "All right, I am guessing you came down to see if I am ready to go back home?"

"Yup, that was my game plan. But, you did drive your own car here. So, I'll just wait for you to finish up here and we can go down to the car park together."

"Okay, do you know whether your mom still has that left over lasagne from last night? That was really good and I don't mind having it for dinner again."

"Boy, if you let my mom know that you liked it that much, be prepared to have that dish every dinner for the rest of your entire life."

"I think your mom would, once in a while, like to know that her food is good."

"Nah, it's okay. She knows we love her cooking. Besides, if she didn't cook for us, the Rizzoli kids would be dead by now."

"Fine, let's get going now." Maura said as she grabbed her bag. "Hey, what did you think of Allison? Since you spent the most time with her."

"Well, I think she's quite all right. She seems to be absorbed with this case. I know that she didn't really like the paperwork, but that can't be helped. I really didn't expect that retort during the crime scene investigation. She is spunky, that girl."

"Yes, I agree. I am glad that someone here is finally snarky enough to return your sarcasm back to you. You know, that reminded me of that biography where James Boswell met Samuel Johnson, of whom he was a great fan, for the first time. Their first meeting didn't really go very well because Boswell wanted very badly to be in Johnson's good graces and consequently made a fool of himself."

"Wow, Maura, that sounds really, really interesting! Could you read me that book before we go to sleep tonight?" Jane clapped her hands in mock delight.

"Sure, I would – wait, that's sarcasm again, right?"

Jane laughed heartily. Though Maura had been around Jane for so long, the art of being sarcastic still eluded her.

* * *

I walked into my house and was instantly hit by the aromatic smell of stir fried venison, one of my favourite meats to eat. Okay, scrap that, I like meat – simple as that. In the animal kingdom, I would probably be counted as a full on carnivore.

The table was already set, and as I walked into the kitchen, my Ma was scooping out the plate of deer meat.

"Hi, Ma." I paused to breathe in the tantalizing smell. "Jolly, does that smell good! I am starving right now."

"Hey, Al, go and wash up now. Your Pa is coming back in a few minutes, then you can tell us all about your first day." My mom put down the plate and the scoop, then turned around to look at me. "Oh, look at my baby! Where has all the time flown? All grown up and working already!" she cooed as she started to squeeze my cheek and hug me at the same time.

Don't ask me how she did that. Mothers just do. I squirmed out of the bear hug, rubbing my cheeks. "Ouch, Ma! Besides, I am not that old, it's just that I happen to be able to get into this program." I back pedalled to head out of the kitchen, not wanting another cheek squeeze attack. "I'll just go up and put my stuff down."

By the time dinner was over and I managed to appease my parents with today's accounts, it was already close to midnight. I kissed them goodnight, clambered up the stairs, and shut the door.

I took out the folder and flipped it open. Finally, I got to study this case. I looked through the details of Duncan Kris Linus. He was exactly fifty when he was killed. Not married. His father passed away a five years ago, mother was currently in an old folk's home, his older brother was in Memphis, Ohio, and his younger sister immigrated to England.

All this didn't really interest me, I was looking for something else. I perused through the entire report until I found it. _At last! _I found the name of the building that Duncan was found in. The building, which used to be a Chinese restaurant, was called Full Prosperity.

_Full Prosperity…Full Prosperity…Full Prosperity…Full Prosp - _I knew that place. That place was the location where something had happened. Something that will probably stay in the minds of the Chinese community here in Boston.

I booted up my lap top and went onto Google. I typed in a few key words – full prosperity killing. Several results came up, it even had a Wikipedia page, which I clicked on. I scrolled down to the Background and Attack sections and started reading:

"On March 19, 2011, there was an attack that left five people dead, including the killer…Apparently, the cook had suddenly snapped and went on a killing rampage. He walked into the dining area and shot dead a couple, a young man, the waiter/cashier, who was also his close friend…the cook then turned the gun and shot himself in the head…case was closed as a suicide-murder."

I rubbed my eyes. I remembered this story. My mom had told me about this case when it came out in the newspapers. My mom isn't really superstitious. I was totally not superstitious at all. But, she always believed that that building was now haunted, that there was an evil aura around it. After the attack, no one would go near the building, let alone, rent or buy it. It had stood barren all these years.

Most of the Chinese community did not believe that the cook really did kill the others and himself. Everyone that knew him had always said that he was a kind, loving soul. They didn't really believe that he really had gone berserk.

This was an interesting vein that I was going to follow. I turned off the lights and went to bed. I was at last moving on with _my_ investigation.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Have any of you written a part of a story and you felt so creeped out about it? Man, within this four chapters already, I managed to make my own hairs stand up. Or maybe it's just me? Haha…anyways, hope y'all will enjoy this chapter! :) Don't kill me for updating so soon, but the last chapter was so dry, I just felt that I had to update another one. Next chapter will be up in a few more days!

* * *

_The man paced his apartment. He had to give subtle warnings to the one who was investigating Duncan's case. He did not want to make his boss mad, that wouldn't be good at all._

* * *

Jane awoke to the sight of a curled up Maura all snuggled into Jane's side. Her honey blond locks were all messed up and gloriously spread out across the mattress. Jane's arm was under and wrapped around Maura's waist.

Jane looked to the alarm clock. Three more minutes before it rang. Jane noticed the date too. Today would be the day that the two of them would go for the check up.

Jane was excited. Sure, this was only the beginning, and heck, they didn't even know what method they were going to use to bring about the conception. But who cares!? They were going for the appointment.

One more minute before the alarm would blare. Jane sighed with contentment. She turned and buried her face in Maura's hair, breathing in the strawberry scent, that one smell that particularly belonged to Maura.

"Mmmm..." Maura hummed contentedly when she felt Jane move her naked body closer to her own clothe-less body.

"Morning, Maur. Gotta get up now. The alarm is going to ring soon." As if on cue, the alarm did blare its heart out. Maura moaned again when the sound hit her ears, but did do those morning stretches that one does because, well, because.

Maura threw the covers off, allowing the cold air to wake her a little bit more. It was pouring outside. And Maura sat on the edge of the bed to listen the pitter patter of the raindrops that knocked against the window pane.

It reminded Maura of the time when she was young, and how she liked to amuse herself by having 'rain drop races' as she watched the rain fall against her bedside window.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jane's morning, husky voice asked.

"Just reminiscing on my childhood."

"Rain drop races, right?"

"Why, spot on, detective!" Maura smiled.

Jane nearly lost her breath when she saw the dimples that appeared when Maura smiled.

"Love ya, Maura Isles." Jane had to say.

"I love you, too. Jane Rizzoli." Maura whispered back as she sank back into bed to kiss Jane. It was a gentle, exploratory kiss. One of reverence and wonder.

Jane moaned into Maura's mouth, not wanting to break the kiss, but she had too. "Maur, we gotta get ready now. But, you could join me in the shower."

Maura didn't need to be asked twice.

By the time Jane made it to her desk, Allison was already seated at her respective desk.

Allison looked up when she heard Jane walking in. "Good morning, detective Rizzoli!"

"Mornin', Allison. Hope you slept well."

"Sure did."

"Oh, I forgot to give this to you." Jane said as she fished a mobile phone out of her pocket. "This is your work phone. All texts and calls made on this phone should be regarding work and nothing else. My number and doctor Isles' number is already programmed into it, along with Frost, Korsak, and the rest of the department."

"All right, thanks!" Allison replied as she took the phone. "I was wondering, do you happen to have the case files for the homicide that happened in the Full Prosperity restaurant? It happened about three years ago."

"Ah, that case. I remember I that one. It was every cops dream case – an easy suicide plus homicide case. The case files should still be here. You would have to go down to the basement where all the files are stored. There will be a guard downstairs, just tell him what you want." Jane replied. "What do you need it for anyways?"

"I looked through the papers you gave me last night, and I wanted to find out more about the building the guy was found in. I mean, it was quite a rundown building amongst the other business booming shop houses next to it. So I did a search, and I found out what had happened in that abandoned place."

"Oooookay. Well, just head on down then."

Susie entered the office a minute after Allison left. "Uh, is Miss Zhang here?"

"Nope, she just went down to the basement."

"Oh, in that case, I'll just leave the autopsy reports on her desk."

Jane reached over to grab the file. Allison, under the keen supervision, had been the one to do the examination on Duncan. Jane was impressed with the finesse of Allison's skill around the morgue. Especially for one so young, she had also managed to keep her meals in her stomach even when the grosser parts came up.

And not only that, Allison had been a great help when she questioned the owners of the other nearby businesses, whether they had seen anything out of the usual where the crime had happened. Knowing the Chinese language and a few local dialects had definitely been a plus.

Reading through the report, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the bullet that was lodged in his cranium. According to the statement, "…the bullet had entered through the occipital lobe and was lodged in the middle of the parietal and temporal and frontal lobes. There was no exit wound."

Jane blew out her cheeks. _Seriously, why can't they just say that the bullet entered the back of the head and was trapped in the middle of the inside of the head? So much simpler. _

Allison came back a few minutes later with a relatively thin folder held in her hand. "There isn't much in this report here."

"I did say that this was an easy case. Easy cases are usually the thinnest folders."

Allison nodded and turned on her sleeping computer. "Oh, Judge Colbert just signed the warrant for the search on Duncan's house."

"All right, let's head there now then. I have to be somewhere during my lunch break."

"Sure thing." Allison said as she picked up her blazer and followed Jane down to the car park.

* * *

I must say, Duncan sure did live in a nice house. It was two storey square-ish looking building. A one car garage was attached to the side of the house. The lawn was starting to look a little untended.

"Not a bad house. He must have saved up big time for his retirement." Jane commented as she forced the white picket gate open. "Anybody there? Boston Police, open up." Jane called out a few times. When there was no response, we opened the door and entered the house. Everything was neatly organised, almost homely. Something I did not expect from an older bachelor.

We had walked into the living room, and when we turned to the right, we came to the kitchen that had an island counter. There was a door right opposite the kitchen. The staircase to the second level was right on top of that door, a design like the one in which the young Harry Potter lived in with the Dursleys.

"Hmmm…I wonder what is on the other side of the door." I said aloud as I approached the door. I pushed open the door and found myself at the top of the stairs. The musty air rose up and ghosted over my skin. I shivered lightly.

Turning on my Maglite, I shone it down the steps and counted eight of them. I looked for the switch for the light and found it. Breathing a sigh of relief, glad that I did not need to depend on my torch only, I descended down into the basement.

I stopped once I came to the bottom, surprised at what I was looking at. "Jane!" I called out for her the same time she called out for me. "Allison!"

I ran up the stairs and met her halfway in the living room when she came through from the garage. "What? What did you see in the garage?" I asked.

"This is strange. There was a Hummer in his garage. Nearly took up the entire place."

"What?! I just found a partly disassembled Hubless Harley Davidson in his basement."

"This totally does not look like something Duncan could have afford with a cop's salary." Jane observed.

"You don't think he was, you know…" I trailed off, not really wanting to say that adjective.

"Dirty? I wouldn't be surprised. After looking through Paddy's book that listed the dirty cops, this wouldn't be the first cop that has gone bad."

"Boy, this definitely does not look good." I muttered. "I should go back and check his bank records."

Just then, Jane's phone vibrated. She looked down at her text message and smiled as she texted back. "Oops, I have to go now. It's my lunch break. Do you want to go through the house by yourself or wait for me?"

"I'll look through it a bit. The warrant is for ninety – six hours, so you could come back again soon."

"Okay, you got your gun, yeah?"

"Yup." I patted the police issued firearm that was in the holster.

"Great. See you around then."

I waved goodbye and continued to look through the house. Left just by myself, the house suddenly seemed very quiet. The silence was pressing on all sides of me, squeezing me, making it hard to breathe. Wanting some noise, I turned on the television and put it on a kids cartoon network. Silly, I know, but I needed the noise.

I went up to the second stairs, going to the bedroom. One of the stairs creaked, and I froze for a moment. But it struck me that if the house would probably be empty, and I had a warrant, why did I need to act so cagey?

The second floor only had three rooms and a toilet. Opening each of the door, I found a room that looked like an office, the master bedroom, and a workout room. I whistled when I saw the workout room, those equipment could easily cost a thousand bucks.

I backtracked into the bedroom and looked through the drawers, looking for something, anything. But there was nothing. I moved to the office next and opened all the drawers, until I found it, a notebook filled with an untidy handwritten script. Putting it into the evidence bag, I moved to the desk.

It was only then that I noticed that the eerie silence had returned. The sound from the TV had been off for a while now.

* * *

"Ah, Doctor Isles! It is so good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Please, have a seat." The doctor gestured to the love seat situated in front of his desk. "You are," he looked down to his clipboard, "detective Rizzoli, Maura's wife."

They both nodded as they took a seat.

"So, what can I do for you two ladies?" the doctor asked kindly.

"We, my wife and I, are looking to having a baby. My wife, Maura, would be the one who will carry the baby to full term. Right now, what we would like to discuss, are our options on how the child would be conceived."

"I see. Okay, well, we would need to do a routine check-up first. So, Maura, if you would follow me."

Doctor Hunter led her to the bed. He closed the curtains, leaving Jane on the outside and wondering what was happening. There were a few murmured questions from the doctor and the responses from Maura. Quite a few minutes later, the curtain was whipped back and the doctor headed back to his desk.

The smile that was on his face was now gone. A thin frown had replaced it. Maura walked back to her seat and was holding a cotton gauze to the inside of her elbow.

"What happened? Is he supposed to take a blood sample now?" Jane whispered to Maura. But Maura just mouthed back, _He'll explain. _

The doctor scribbled something down on his clipboard, typed a few things into the computer, before he cleared his throat and looked back to the two women seated in front of him. "I am afraid I have some bad news. I took some blood samples from Maura just now, and, I think we might have some complications. It might be risky for her to bear a child."


	5. Chapter 5

_The television is off. Why is it turned off? _ I sprinted down the steps, gun in my hand, ready to shoot at almost anything that moved. I came to the living room, and the television was turned off. My breath came in spurts as I tried to calm myself down.

I warily made my way to the door, turning left and right and left and right, constantly looking over my back. I saw one of the curtains move and immediately focused on that, until I noticed that the window next to it was opened. After what seemed like hours spent in retreating out of the house, I finally found myself on the street.

Cursing, I walked over to my Mazda. I stumbled into the car, heart still racing. From my vantage point, I could see the front of the house. I sat still and stared straight at the door. I knew what the turned off TV meant, I knew why the person didn't bother to come up after me. This was a warning, a subtle warning that told me, _I am watching you. Make a wrong move, and a bullet could land in your head._

I stayed there for another hour, before plucking up the courage to walk back up to close the door. It would be hard to explain why I left the door opened if Jane and I were to return later.

The drive back to the BPD was filled with my thoughts battling with each other. Like a market filled with the mongers trying to outshout each other and make their voices heard. I entered the cafe, wanting a drink, a cup of milk or something, anything to stop the nervousness.

"Hey, honey!" a cheery voice called out. I looked for the speaker and came face to face with the cashier lady.

"Uh, hi, ma'am." I replied, not really sure who this lady was and why on earth she was calling me honey.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mom." She smiled. The lively grin was infectious and I had to smile back as I introduced myself back.

"Oh! Hi, Mrs. Rizzoli, I am Allison. I can see where detective Rizzoli got her good looks from." I complimented, and I really meant it!

"Oh, boy, you are a sly one. You are not trying to get a free meal, are you, hmmm?"

I chuckled. "No, ma'am, but I won't mind if you chose to do so." I winked at her. Okay, guys, no. I am not flirting with a lady old enough to be my grandmother. It's just that I am normally a cheeky person by nature, and even more so when I am currently this high strung.

"All right, young lady. I like you. Go sit down at the table. Would you like a chocolate milkshake with pancakes?"

"I sure would, ma'am."

"No need to call me 'ma'am,' there, honey. Mrs. Rizzoli would do."

It only took a few minutes before Angela came out with a plate of pancakes and a cup of milkshake.

"Ooo! That is so cool, the pancakes are bunny shaped." I exclaimed when I saw what shapes the pancakes were in. I was genuinely surprised. "Thank you so much."

"No problem at all. I am happy that some people like you and Maura are contented with what I cook. You know, growing up, Jane was such a hard person to cook for!"

I merely smirked in response and left it at that, not wanting to comment on someone whom I had only known for a day. I tucked in heartily and ate what Angela had cooked. It wasn't until I took the first bite that I realized how hungry I was.

I thanked Angela once more for the meal and promised to pay her back in another way, since she didn't want to accept my cash. I took the elevator and nearly walked straight into a wall of a man when the door opened. I had to look at up at this granite block and found myself looking at another detective who I vaguely remembered Jane introduced as Crowe.

"Oops, sorry." I muttered as I stepped in beside him.

Crowe snorted, "No worries. I think I would have hurt you more if you did walk into me. Especially for such a pint sized person as you."

The tips of my ears started to grow red with that comment.

"How did you even pass the physical exam? I bet you can't even bench press your own arm. Can you even see over your steering wheel?"  
That was it, there was only so much I could take. I was used to people teasing me, which prompted me to take a class in Wing Chun.

I spun to face Crowe, grabbed and twisted his wrist, and jabbed a few pressure points on his arm and chest. Within moments, I had him kneeling on the ground, shouting a string of obscenities and, at the same time, grovelling like a baby.

The elevator doors opened up on my level and I stepped out nimbly. "Nice getting to know you, Crowe."

A few other police officers were standing outside and were stunned when they saw a grown man kneeling in front of me.

When I walked into the office, Korsak was sitting at his desk. I looked at the clock. Jane should be back already. "Excuse me, sir, but has Jane come back yet?"

He looked up from the document he was typing, peering over his glasses. "Eh, no. I haven't seen her. And, you don't need to be so formal, just call me Korsak." He replied in a kind voice.

"Yes, si-Korsak." Well, since Jane was not back now, I could look through the case files from the Full Prosperity.

* * *

Both Maura and Jane stared at the doctor. "What do you mean 'It might be risky'?" Jane asked loudly.

"I did the routine check up just now, and I suspect that Maura might have endometriosis."

Jane just looked blankly at Doctor Hunter. Maura saw the confusion on Jane's face and explained. "It basically means that the lining of my uterus has developed outside the uterine cavity. This would mean that I will be infertile, unless I go for surgery, or take some heavy medication."

"Shouldn't there have been symptoms or something?" Jane asked.

"There are some who will have quite a lot of symptoms," Doctor Hunter informed, "some who will just have a few symptoms, and others still that will have no symptoms at all. Maura just happens to be those that have no symptoms at all."

There was silence as Jane and Maura tried to absorb the news. Just then, the nurse knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Hi, uh, doctor, your next patient is ready."

"Thank you, send her in then." Turning to the two other ladies, he said, "I am sorry. I will let you know for sure whether it really is endometriosis. Just be prepared that it really is. And for old time's sake, I will try to give you a date where we can either have a surgery, or put you on a bout of medication." He stood up and shook their hands, indicating that the appointment was over.

The walk back to the car was filled with even more silence. They were absolutely not prepared for this scenario. They had both assumed that it was going to be just a straight road of steps that would eventually lead them to their own baby. Not this, definitely not this.

As Jane drove them back to the station, Maura broke the silence. "I am so sorry, Jane. I know how much you and I were looking forward to this appointment, thinking that we were closer to getting what we wanted. I am sorry."

"No, Maura, why are you apologising? It's not your fault, and I don't blame you one bit." Jane turned to face Maura, her dark eyes seeking out Maura's hazel eyes. "There is still me. We can probably make another appointment soon."

"But, Jane, I don't want you to do go through something that you don't want to. I know you weren't that keen on being the one that carried the baby to term."

"Honey, I would carry twins if that would make you happy. I love you, Maura, and my love knows no bounds."

If Jane wasn't trying to carry a conversation and drive at the same time, Maura would have kissed her hard then and there. At last, they pulled up to the car park and when Jane saw what time it was, she gasped. "Oh, my goodness, I am so late. My lunch break was over about forty five minutes ago, and I told Allison that I would be back soon. Shoot, I better call her and ask whether she is still at the house."

Jane was relieved when Allison informed her that she was now at her desk, not at the house anymore.

"I'll see you later, Maur." Jane said as she kissed her wife on the lips. Then, took the elevator back up to the bullpen.

Jane walked in to see Allison seated with her boots up on her desk, chair tilted back at a forty five degree angle, and her nose in a blue notebook, studying it intently. Jane cleared her throat, causing Allison to look up.

"Oh, you're back." Allison greeted and immediately put her feet back on the floor and sat up straight.

"Yes, sorry I am late." And switching the subject, Jane asked, "So, did you get anything from the house?"

"I got this notebook. Trying to figure these codes out. There's, like, a jumble of letters, symbols, and numbers. I've tried quite a few methods already." Allison gestured to the opened notepad that was filled with her own scribbles.

"Here, let me see it." Jane extended her hand for the book. Her forehead wrinkled as she too failed to come up with anything comprehensible.

"Try giving it to Frost, he might be able to run it through some code decryption thingy in those fancy gizmo stuff." Korsak suggested from his desk.

"I did already, and it wasn't much help. At least I know that this notebook is quite old. Must have been written when Duncan was younger." Allison replied.

"Okay. We know that the things in Duncan's house was way above his pay grade." Jane mused. "Which probably means that money was coming from outside. Did you –"

"Check his bank accounts?" Allison cut in. When Jane nodded, Allison continued. "Yes, I did. But there was no strange transactions going on there. Then I checked the dealers that sold those Hubless Harleys and got a security record of anyone who bought that particular model and colour.

"They sent me the records and I ran them through the face recognition system. One of them matched Duncan. The video shows him paying in cash for that motorcycle which he bought a month ago. It was a good thing that I asked when I did, because they usually cleared their records every month.

"As for the Hummer, I couldn't find anything on it."

Jane was impressed. She was not expecting such work from Allison. "That's, uh, great work. Glad you managed to handle so well without me."

Allison beamed at Jane's words. "Thank you, I met your mom in the cafe. Nice lady."

Jane grunted. "Nice? Wait till she goes all mother mode on you, then you'll see how nice she is."

"Really? I told her that I your good looks must have come from her, and she gave me free bunny pancakes and a chocolate milkshake for that."

"You said what and she did what?! Now she is going to walk around with her head puffed up to the size of an air balloon!" Jane was surprised when Allison started laughing.

"You should see yourself! Your face went all –" and Allison made the weirdest face she could.

And despite the discouraging news that Jane had received that afternoon, she felt her spirits lifted as Allison – unbeknownst to Jane, was really trying to cheer her up. For she had seen the look of despair on Jane's face when she had walked into the office. – bantered back and forth with Jane.

* * *

That night, I pondered over the incident that had happened that afternoon. Even though there had been a warning, I couldn't give up my investigation. I worked too hard to get here, and nothing was going to stop me. That night, she visited me in my dreams again.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know I said I'd update it in a few days. But, I had some free time (filming has now shifted to the editing side for now, so I can go on a break) and just a little bit of homework to do...So...decided, "Might as well work on my story!" :)


	6. Chapter 6

I think my parents knew I was going to be something smart when I grew up.

When I was six months, I could start playing with those shape toys. You know, those plastic boxes that had the shapes cut out on the sides, and the goal was to fit the pre-cut shape into the box. Then, when I was nine months, I started learning how to talk. By a year old, I was an extremely curious toddler. By two years, my parents occupied me by letting me fix one of those 1000 pieces puzzles, or put on a documentary ranging from wildlife, technology, to medical.

I finished high school in one and a half years and got accepted into the Oxford University. I also had an A star scholarship that covered my entire tuition fee. Not that my dad couldn't afford it. After all, he was a successful entrepreneur and could have retired comfortably at the age of thirty five while my mom continued to be a housewife. I just didn't like the idea of having everything handed to me. And, heck, I loved the challenge of working for something.  
My mom rented an apartment and lived nearby while my dad came to visit whenever he could.

Of course, there was some teasing that came along with it. What with being young, Asian looking, and short. Whenever I told them of my aspirations, they would love to laugh and tease back. That just pushed me to work harder.

Out of my entire childhood, I think I only had one real friend. Her name is Caroline. We were neighbours and grew up together. She might have been two years older than me, but I guess my level of intelligence balanced it out. We did what little girls did, play, did each other's hair, have sleep overs, watched movies together...

Even when I left for England, we still kept in touch. E-mailing back and forth. That lasted only for the first year. Until she was taken.

The sound of my alarm snapped me awake, jerking me from a dream I was having of her. I took stock of my surroundings and realised that I had fallen asleep on top of the opened case files. _I must have fallen asleep while looking through this reports._

My hands flew to my mouth as I checked to see if I had drooled during my slumber. Fortunately, I had none. Unfortunately, when I looked at the clock, I was fifteen minutes late.

"Oh, shoot!" I jumped up and hurriedly started my shower. "This is bad. Fourth day on my job, and I'm already running late." I muttered to myself as the frigid water attacked my skin and flesh.

Towelling off my hair, I hopped into my jeans, tossed my shirt on, and grabbed my blazer as I scrambled down the steps.

"Hey, Ma. I can't stay for breakfast. I've gotta go now, if not, I'll be stuck in the morning traffic." I said as I kissed her good morning.

"Well, at least let me scoop a Tupperware of scrambled eggs and toast for you."

"Okay. Thanks, Ma." I shouted as I ran to put my boots on. By the time I finished lacing up, my mom had my breakfast all packed.

"Love ya and see you tonight." I kissed her on the cheek again as I snatched up the container.

I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice that I had kicked something from the doorway onto the lawn on my right. If I had stopped to notice, I would have seen that it was a dead canary, with a broken neck.

* * *

Maura tried to concentrate on the file in front of her. But the words were swimming all over the place. And all she could think of was surgeries, medicines, and children.

It wasn't until a hand reached to cover the folder that she noticed that Jane was in her office.

"You've been staring at that page for nine minutes already." Jane stated simply.

"Can't seem to concentrate." Was all Maura offered to explain.

"I know that you're still thinking of what Doctor Hunter said. I think we should go back, but this time should be to discuss what we can do to make you all better."

"I agree, Jane. That needs to be settled." Maura closed her eyes for a while. "Why are you down here? Aren't you supposed to be with Allison?"

"She's going to be late today, which is unusual since she has always been at least prompt on arriving for work. It's actually your turn to go through the autopsy reports with her again."

"She is a teenager after all. You know, sometimes, timing can get a little out of hands for an adult, making it even more so for adolescents."

"Maura, that isn't very nice! You just indirectly insulted Allison of being a poor time manager. I am going to tell her right now." Jane acted shock and took out her phone to pretend to dial up Allison.

Maura's eyes widened. "No, that's not what I meant. Give me that!" Maura said as she pulled Jane's arm in an attempt to get to the device. As they playfully struggled with each other, Jane accidentally backtracked into the leg of the sofa, tripping over it to land face up on the cushions, and dragging Maura down on top with her.

They both stilled at the sudden nearness. What they were fighting for, temporarily forgotten. All they could do was stare into each other's eyes, both absorbed in each other. Then Jane's lips were seeking our Maura's and all that mattered now was that they were in each other's arms.

A loud _ahem_ broke them out of their reverie, and they both bolted upright, changing their position such that Maura was now sitting in Jane's lap.

"Sorry, didn't really mean to interrupt you. Just that the, uh, door was opened and I called out before I entered…" Allison murmured as she tried to look at anywhere but them.

"Yes, sorry we didn't hear you." Maura said as she stood up from Jane's lap. "Let's go through Duncan's autopsy reports." Maura said in her calm, collected voice. Betraying no sign of anything that had happened beforehand.

Jane, taking her cue that she could leave now, stood up and said: "I will be going now then. Frost and Korsak might be able to use some of my help."

Maura watched as Allison walked into her office and settled down onto when of the chairs that was there more for eye appeal than for actual use. Allison appeared tired and worn out. She moved as if she were still sleeping. Her hair was still a bit damp and in both hands she held a folder and a Tupperware.

"You could sit here," Maura gestured to the sofa, "it's more comfortable."

"Okay." Allison moved to sit by Maura. "Do you mind if I eat here? I am quite hungry and my Ma packed me my breakfast."

"Go right ahead. And while you are eating, do you think you can tell me anything from the report given?"

"Yup, sure thing. Maybe I'll do it now and then let you fill in the silence as I eat." Allison put her container down and opened up the file. "There was a circle of GSR around Duncan's back of the head, where the entry wound was. This meant that the killer had put the gun right on his head, making the contact wound.

"As for the internal examination, there was nothing out of the ordinary. We know that he had pizza and beer for dinner, the night before. Everything else was functioning as normal." Allison caught her breath before rushing on.

"But one thing that puzzles me is, why him and why there. Detective Jane and I already suspect him of laundering dirty money. Unluckily, there was no trace that we could follow – except for the notebook, which we are still trying to crack the code to. So, the next thing I looked at, was the place where he was murdered.

"Apparently, two years ago, in that same building, there was a case of amok killing. I got the case files for that killing and looked through it. That was when I really studied the photos, and I noticed something."  
Allison took some photos out that depicted the bloodbath of a crime scene. She fished one specific photo out. It was an overview of the crime scene.

In the picture, there was a total of five tables. At one table, there was a couple that lay bent over it. The male had tried to wrap his entire body around his female companion. There was a pool of blood around their heads, some of the blood had flowed down to form another puddle on the floor.

At another table, the sole occupant had tried to run, but his body didn't make it far before it landed just a few steps ahead of his fallen chair.

The other two tables were empty.

And the last table was toppled over, the dishes that were on it spilled all over the floor.

"Here is the place where it happened. As you can see in this shot, there is a total of three victims here. The cashier and the cook, who was the alleged suicide killer, are not in this photo. So, from this picture, I actually have two questions and one observation.

"First, why is it that this" Allison pointed to the table that had been toppled, "table here has been toppled and from the trajectory of the food mess, this mess was from that toppled table. However, the couple was at this table, and the young man was over there. So, where was that food from?"

"Second, I had to look through the photo several times before I caught this detail. You see this little hole in the wall here?" Allison asked as she pointed to a little spot on the wall.

"Hmmm, yeah, I see it." Maura replied.

"Well, it looks like a bullet hole. And, you see that lone fallen chopstick lying on the floor?"

Maura nodded.

"It looks like it might have been used to dig something out, especially with all that clay lying around it. Now, according to the report, there was a total of five bullets and their shell cases found at the scene. But, if you take into account that that mark in the wall is indeed from a bullet hole, then there would be a total of six bullets fired. However, there will be no extra casing found for the sixth bullet then.

"And here is what I observed." Allison took another photo out. This one showed a close up of the toppled table. She pointed to a spot on the floor. "Do you see this?"

Maura squinted at the photo that was handed to her. "It looks like a smear of reddish brown stain. As if someone had tried to wipe something away."

"My thoughts exactly! So, what do you think?" Allison asked. She took up her breakfast and opened it up, letting Maura absorb all that she had said.

Maura was indeed having a ball of a time trying to piece together the information that Allison had just given her.

Finally, Maura spoke up. "If there really was a sixth bullet and it was dug out, then there is a high probability that the cook was not the killer. It wouldn't make sense for him to do that. Then this smear of something that is starting to look suspicious.

"I don't really remember this case. Bae Aistrol was the one that did the autopsy. And the crime was solved almost instantly, it didn't really leave an impression."

There was even more silence as thoughts started running through Maura's mind. "We could do a luminol test. But we'll have to wait a few more hours until nightfall hits. Where do you stay? This luminol testing might end quite late."  
When Allison gave her address, Maura realised that it was practically on the other side of where the testing would be held.

"Would you like to stay over at my place? I don't know if you usually carry around a spare set of clothing, but if you wanted, you could come over. My place would only be a short drive away and you won't have to arrive home so late." Maura kindly offered.

"Oh! That's so kind of you. I know that I have a set of clothes and toiletries in the police gym locker. I'll pack that along."

"So it's settled. Better tell your parents then." Maura had actually surprised herself when she made that offer to Allison. She seldom, if ever, invited people, whom she had known for a few days, over to her house. Let alone, let them stay over.

There was a motherly feeling that made her feel the need to make sure this young lady would be safe. That she wouldn't come to any harm. That she was aiding Allison's biological mom by taking care of her child.

"Well then, since we have time on our hands, I suggest that you watch me do a few autopsies. I need to help Dillon with a burn victim of his."

"Okay. I really appreciate your concern. Thanks for offering to house me tonight." Allison thanked as they both stood up and made their way to the autopsy suite.

* * *

AN: Hope the story is still going good for y'all constructive criticisms are golden!


	7. Chapter 7

In all my trolling done on the R&I fanfiction, I have not seen the use of luminol. So, for those who do not know what luminol is, allow me to explain.

This is a chemical that is used to reveal bloodstains that have been cleaned away. When the chemical is sprayed over the bloodstain, the spot will light up, revealing the outline of the blood splatter. A camera man would usually be on hand to take a picture of the stain. This has to be done in a dark place, so as to get a good picture when the spot actually lights up.

I am not sure whether this method is still used. The chemical will react with not only blood, but faecal matter, rust, iron, and stuff like that. This is/was a pretty common method for the CSIU. Anyways, I hope y'all know what it is now, so that I won't confuse you when I start writing about it in this chapter again.

* * *

"Uh, sir. I know who the one investigating the case is. She looked familiar, and now I know why. She was the one who came up top of the program that you the head off."

"What?!" the man exclaimed. He turned to look at his tall henchman. "Jory, she cannot be allowed to get too far. Give her another warning, something so painful, she will stop looking." _Looks like I have to do something on my side too. And he picked up his phone to make a call._

* * *

When Jane came back down to the morgue, Allison and Maura were busy examining the corpse of a burn victim. Maura was in the process of using the Stryker saw to open up the cranium, and Allison was busy looking at the lungs. The corpse's chest cavity was opened, and all the organs were fully exposed.

"Man, that guy does not look like he is having a good time." Jane said as soon as she stepped in.

"I don't think he can feel anything right now," Maura replied, looking up from the corpse.

Allison couldn't help joining in. "I agree, Doctor Isles. All his nerves were burnt to a crisp. I doubt that he can feel it even if a katana were stuck in his chest."  
Jane threw an exasperated look towards the both of them. "That's not fair! You two are ganging up on me!" she whined.

Allison and Maura both sniggered at Jane's acting. And when Jane saw that she was not going to get any pity, she explained why she had come down. "It's almost lunch time now, and I was wondering if you two would like to go to the Dirty Robber to eat."

"Sure, just give us a few minutes to clean up this 'mess.'" Maura answered for the both of them.

The Dirty Robber was relatively crowded during the lunch hour. The three of them easily found a small corner. Jane slid in first, followed by Maura, and Allison sat right across from them.

There was quietness as they glanced through the menu, before conveying their orders to the waitress.

"So, Allison," Jane addressed, "how is work here so far?"

"It is really good. Enjoying myself so far, and I have learnt a lot from the both of you. Especially from Doctor Isles."

"Ouch, so you saying she's a better teacher than I am?"

"Could be." Was the cryptic reply.

"Ha-ha. How are your parents taking it that their kid is working right now?"

"Good. They worry quite a bit, but whose parents wouldn't? I think it's partly also because I am the only child. My Ma get pregnant another two times. Once with twins, but she miscarriaged. And the other time, she gave born to a stillborn baby."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. Life does have its ups and downs."

Wanting to change the subject, Jane asked, "I am curious, what do your friends think about you working at this job and at this age?"

Allison's face lost its smile for a while. "I, uh, don't have many friends, they are more of acquaintances. I think my IQ points set me apart from them."

Maura watched Allison with keen eyes. She knew exactly how Allison felt. How it felt when she saw other people in her school form their cliques, and she was excluded from them.

She knew that being smarter than usual played an important part in one's social life. Maura extended her hand and placed it on Allison's arm. "I know how you feel. And don't worry, it doesn't make you any less human."

Allison smiled and replied. "Well, if that detective," she pointed to Jane, "fell in love with such an 'Einstein' as you, I know that I am definitely human."

They chuckled and Maura was about to reply when her phone started ringing. "Doctor Isles." Maura answered.

"Hey, Doctor Isles, this is Doctor Hunter here. The results came back, and you do indeed have endometriosis."

Silence.

"I am sorry. One of the patients who was supposed to come in tomorrow has gotten into a car accident and is not fit for surgery yet. If you want, you can take her place. And I suggest that you should as you need surgery as soon as possible. Is that okay?"

Maura found her voice to reply. "Ca-can I call you back later? I would need some time to think about this and arrange some work load."

"Yes, no problem. But do call me and tell me before tonight." Doctor Hunter said as he hung up.

Maura slipped the phone back into her purse. She looked to Jane and wanted to say something. But Allison was there, and Maura didn't feel like she could share something so private.

However, she didn't need to worry about that. Allison, seeing the look on Maura's face, suddenly stood up. "Oh, I don't think my stomach is feeling that good. Excuse me, I need to use the toilet."

"Doctor Hunter just called to tell me that I have endometriosis and that I can have surgery tomorrow." Maura said in a stunned voice.

Jane stared a while. "Do it, Maura. Since there is a slot for tomorrow, just take it. The earlier you do this, the better. Get Pike to take over for a while." Jane said as she put her arm around Maura and drew her closer to her side.

"This feels so surreal. I actually need surgery. Oh, Jane, you call Hunter for me. And arrange for Doctor Pike to cover for me. I don't think I can do this."

"Maura, Maura. It's okay. I will help you arrange everything. It's all right, Maura." Jane soothed and planted a kiss on Maura's hairline. "I think we better act normal now. I know that Allison is behind that wall, trying to give us some privacy."

Allison did indeed take their cue and walked back soon after.

* * *

I couldn't wait for night to fall. Maura had called up the team to prepare the chemicals for the luminol testing. The building looked even creepier when I finally arrived. Jane drove herself and Maura to the scene, making me the first one there.

I entered the building and looked for a switch. The light turned on, but started flickering on and off before it went out for good. "Shoot." I cursed. I took the Maglite out and turned it on.

I heard Maura's high heels clicking towards me as she made her way through the gate and into the building. Jane's shuffling boots followed closely behind those heels.

"Man, this place is creepier in the dark." Jane muttered.

I shone my light all over the place and imagined the crime scene from two years ago. The young man's fallen body, and also where Duncan's body was found, would be where I was standing now.

Moving the beam to my right, I saw, in my mind, the table where the couple had died in each other's arms. _The pool of blood would be about right there. _

Walking up a bit, the fallen table would be right here. The table that had sparked my curiosity. _The smear of blood should be here. And the fallen chopstick over there. _Inching closer to the wall, I saw the hole.

I slowly walked to the partition where the cashier would be. I saw his body slumped over the counter, blood pouring from his stomach. The entrance was my next destination. As I walked in, I felt the dank air skirt over my skin, causing goose bumps to pop up again.

My light fell on the iron refrigerator that stood right next to the sink. There was another door right in front of me. This, I knew from the photos, led to the outside.

There was yet another door that was next to the sink. This door was slightly ajar. It swayed slightly, making me back out as fast as I could. I knew that it was just the wind. But, the events that happened here was enough to make a ghost story out of.

"The team is here." Maura announced when she heard and saw the crew entering the building with all their equipment.

"My name's Jacob." The team leader introduced himself. "This is my crew, Jill, Caleb, Felix, and Sheila."

"Hey, y'all. Thanks for coming. I need you to spray the entire area here to recreate the scene. And especially focus-" Jane looked at another photo that she was holding. "over here." She pointed to the spot where the toppled table had been.

"Okay." He reached down into the bag that he was holding and took out a few pairs of mask. "Here, put this on. The chemicals that we are going to spray can be quite harmful when breathed in."

The process was a slow one. The team had set up flood lights to see what they were doing. And when they were ready, one team member had to stay by the switch. They would turn off the lights, spray the luminol, and take a picture. Then they would turn the lights back up, mix up more chemicals, move on to the next spot, and repeat the process. They sprayed and took pictures of the entire area. Making sure that all the lit up patches corresponded with the photos.

Alas, I held my breath when they came to _the _spot. Near the hole in the wall. I took over from here, letting my excitement have full rein. "Jacob, could you focus on this area right here." I gestured to the particular spot.

Jacob took one look at me, saw the badge that I was wearing, and started guffawing. "Sure thing, pint sized. Shouldn't you be in bed with your teddy bear?" His remarks brought varying sniggers from the rest of the team.

_I should have known that this was coming. _I felt the heat start to rise in my cheeks. I had learnt to build a wall around my heart to block out the fiery darts. But, the truth is, such comments still manage to hurt me.

I heard Jane's voice suddenly snap. "Hey, hey, Jacob, just do as she says. And don't you dare call her names, you hear me. She is part of the team and she has worked hard to be here. So, don't you _dare _insult her."

Brandon was taken aback by Jane's sudden tongue lashing. He meekly listened and followed whatever I had to say.

I looked to Jane and mouthed a _thank you. _She smiled back and nodded back.

"You want it right here, missy?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, here." I replied. I held my breath as the lights were turned off. One by one, the glowing blood patches started appearing.

Then, there appeared a partial print of the front part of a boot. Another one appeared, this one, a sandal shaped. The ends of each of the prints were smeared, as if someone had tried to wipe them away.

However, that wasn't enough for me. "There should be more." I pulled at my hair, a habit I had picked up from my Pa.

I walked to the wall till I stood toe to toe with it. I took my light out and shined it directly at the hole and its surroundings.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Allison, you were right, there was something else. What else are you looking for?" Maura asked.

I ignored her and continued to fix my attention on something else. "I think there is more." I turned to Jacob. "Do you think you can spray some here?" I touched the wall.

Jacob looked like he wanted to say something else. But he caught Jane's eyes and kept silent. "Okay."

There was darkness when the flood lights were turned off. The hiss of the spray came on. The hiss was soon followed by gasps when the spot glowed. There, on the wall, was a print of a left hand.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Hope the story is still going good...constructive criticisms would be awesome! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"That hand print couldn't have come from any of the victims or the supposed killer himself." Maura stated. The three of us were currently on the huge sofa in Maura's living room, a laptop and files laid all over the coffee table. "According to Doctor Aistrol's reports, there was no blood on any of the victims' hands or on the cook's hand."

"At least we know for sure that there was someone else in that restaurant. The cook really wasn't the killer then." Jane said as she leaned her head back and rubbed her face with her hands.

I looked at the clock. It was already two in the morning, and I was more than ready to go to bed already. I had been able to come up with no explanation for the hand print, even though I had been the on to find it. I had only been able to come up with a plausible explanation for _how _it ended up there.

"I think the print came when the killer tried to dig something out of the hole. He leaned on the wall, spreading the blood over there and when he realised what he had done, he wiped it away. And judging from the impression left on the wall and the fallen chopstick, it looks like a bullet had been lodged in there." I offered my theory.

Maura nodded her head and glancing at me, she saw that my head was starting to nod with sleep. "Why don't you head up to the guest bedroom and turn in for the night?"

"Okay. Thanks again, Doctor Isles." I replied.

Sleep is so much better when you are weary. That night, I had the first dreamless sleep in a very long while.

* * *

Once Allison was out of earshot, Jane scooted towards Maura and put an arm around her. "I arranged everything already. Doctor Pike will cover for you. And, you, will take the entire day off. I tried to take the entire day off too, but I only managed to take the last half of the day."

"Thank you, Jane. Don't worry, you don't need to be there for the entire surgery. Just be there to bring me back home."

"You can go back home the day you had the surgery?!"

"I am a doctor too, you know. And besides, it will only be a minor surgery; I will also take a few days off work. Don't forget that I know Doctor Hunter also. I will have my ways of making it back here." Maura smiled.

"Ooooh, yeah. You are so bossy, I think you would be able to do so."

"I am not bossy!"

"Yeah, right. You may not appear or sound bossy, but you are bossy in a nice way."

"Jaaaaannnee." Maura playfully jabbed Jane in the side. A short, gentle tussle soon ensued, ending with Maura lying right on top of Jane.

Maura nestled her face into the crook of Jane's neck. "What do you think of Allison?" Maura suddenly asked.

"Why? That was quite random." Jane asked as her hand went under Maura's shirt and started tracing abstract patterns on Maura's back.  
"During the autopsy that we did together and the lunch, I felt comfortable around her. Like that kind of 'kindred spirit' Anne of Green Gables talked about. She reminded me of myself, actually. Although, I also saw some traces of your snarkiness in her."

"Now that you said it, yes, I do see some of the both of us in her. She's smart, like you. And she has a quick wit, like me."

Maura sighed as she snuggled deeper into the embrace. "It would be nice if our child could turn out to be just like her."  
"That would be nice." Jane pressed her face into Maura's wavy locks. "I will come back home and drive you to the hospital, okay? I'll let Allison take half the day off too. Unless she wants to spend some time with Frost.

"You should have seen them discussing about some programming software that created firewalls with absolutely no loopholes so that the portals or whatever couldn't spread viruses or something. I got so lost in the conversation, I just gave up listening to it all together."

Maura laughed. "Now you know how Korsak must feel when you and Frost start talking about simple technology."

"True. Come, as much as I don't feel like moving right now, spending the night on this couch doesn't sound very comfortable. Especially when a few hundred pound body is lying on top of me." Jane teased as she tried to pull away from Maura before getting hit by her. Jane laughed aloud when Maura tried to land a punch, but failed.

"Jane!" Maura called in a hushed shout. "Not so loud, Allison could be sleeping by now."

"Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot we had someone else in the house. Sorry!"

And with that, the both of them tiptoed quietly to their room.

By the time Jane made it down to the kitchen, Allison was already sitting at the counter, looking peaceful and contented as she sat eating pancakes and drinking orange juice. Angela was in the process of flipping another pancake.

"Good morning, honey!" Angela greeted cheerfully. "You finally woke up."

"Hey, Ma." Jane replied. And turning to Allison, she said: "Goodness, what time do you wake up? And how do you look so peaceful after just a few hours of sleep?"

Allison chuckled. "I guess I am just an early riser. Plus, I do meditate a little, helps my brain to relax."

"Oh, you meditate too?"

"Uh, yes."

"Great! You could accompany Maura for all her yoga, mediating, or whatever new-fangled thing she gets into. She's always dragging me along."

"I would love too. Although, I am just a beginner, so, I might not be able to keep up with."  
"Trust me, if I can do it, you can."

"Okay, Janie," Angela cut in, "you're bunny pancake is ready. Isn't Maura going to come down soon?"

With a start, Jane realised that she hadn't told her Ma about the surgery. In fact, they hadn't told anyone. "I, uh, Maura isn't feeling really well today. She, actually has an appointment with a doctor today. Don't worry!" Jane cut her Ma off "So, she's taking a day or two off."

"Is that so? I better go up and check on her." Angela immediately responded in a worried voice.

"No! No, there's no need for that. I will take care of her. You and Allison can head on to the department once you are done. I'll join you as soon as I am ready." Jane said as she looked at Angela, then Allison. While her Ma accepted what Jane had said; Jane could see the doubt reflected in Allison's perspective, brown eyes.

"You sure, baby?"

"Yes, Ma, I've got Maura all taken care off."

"All right. Call me if you need help."

"Yes, Ma. I will." Jane responded, starting to get exasperated. "Allison, I need you to try to delve deeper into this two year old case and Duncan's case. We will go through it together. Oh, and see if you can make a dent in cracking the code of Duncan's notebook."

"Yes, ma'am."

I slammed the pencil down on my desk, breaking the lead. Jane and Korsak looked towards my desk. "I'm sorry. I just can't break this code! I have a feeling that if I can just get this broken, I would be able to understand this case!"

"Here, give me it to me. I might be able to help a little by using old school methods." Korsak stretched his hand out.

I walked over and handed him the book along with the notepad that I had been writing down my findings. So far, I had gotten the vowels down.

"Ooo, this is a hard one." Korsak said once he saw the book. "I might take a while with this one."

"Okay. I'll go and print another copy and give it to you."

Jane looked up from her computer screen. "Tell you what, once you are done, go ahead and get your lunch and head on home. Take the day off, you have been working almost none stop for the past few days already."

I was surprised. "Okay, I will. Thanks!" Surprised I may be, but I welcomed the break. It was true, working the normal eight hour shift was kinda tiring. And it would be good to just wind down and relax for half a day.

"Just make sure you come back in tomorrow, okay?" Jane herself was already gathering her keys and jacket.

"Sure will. See ya then!"

* * *

I put my convertible down as I drove back home, radio turned on to BBC news. I pulled up into the drive way and hummed as I walked back out of the garage and headed into the house by the front door.

I stopped humming. There was something wrong. I could sense it. The curtains were drawn, which they never were at this timing. I hastily dug my hand into my pockets and fished out my keys. The lights were off, letting the sun that crept in through the curtains cast a gloomy effect around the entire house. The air conditioning was on, making the entire house feel like an igloo. When I looked at the temperature on the remote, it read 18 degrees, with the fan at full blast.

_This doesn't feel too good at all. _I took my gun out of the holster. "Mom?" I called out, but there was no answer. "Mom? Dad? Is anyone at home?"

I flipped on the light switches and drew back the curtains. Then I moved to the kitchen, carefully scanning the house. Kitchen, empty. Dining room, empty. Living room, empty. My bedroom and the guest bedrooms, empty.

Finally, I came to my parents' room. I cracked open the door. This room was colder than the rest of the house. "Ma? Pa?" I tried again as I pushed the door all the way open.

"PA!" I screamed when I saw what I saw. His body was dangling from one of the beams on the ceiling. "No no no no no no…Pa, Pa!" I cried as I ran to his side. I righted the fallen chair beneath his feet and tried to get him down. Even before I managed to get him down, I knew that he wouldn't hear a thing that I was saying.

* * *

"Hey, Maur! You ready?" Jane called out as she stepped into the house.

"Just give me a minute, Jane. Need to get my purse."

Jane went to the fridge and took her beer out. When she heard Maura's heels click clacking down the stairs, she shoved the beer back into the fridge. Maura hated it whenever Jane did that. But, for Jane, she was willing to be more than tolerant.

"Okay, I'm ready." Maura said when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jane nearly spit the beer out of her mouth. "Goodness, Maura! You are going to the hospital for a surgery. Not a fashion shoot out!"

"What? You don't like this?" Maura replied as she cheekily flaunted off the blouse that hugged her body in all the right places, and the pants that did just about the same to her hips and thighs.

"Well, yeah, I do. But shouldn't you be wearing something more sensible? Like a t-shirt and a pair of shorts?"

"Jane, you know I always like to look my best. Although, I think I will change out of this Jimmy Choo heels. I'd be better off wearing my Reeboks."

"Now, that, I agree with you. Come on, we better get going now."

The car ride was filled with idle chatter, until, near the end of the journey, Jane's phone rang. Maura looked worriedly at Jane. "That wouldn't be work calling, would it?" she asked.

"It better not be. I already cleared it with Cavanaugh that I would be taking a half day leave." Jane looked at the screen. It was Cavanaugh who was calling. "Rizzoli." she snapped.

"Jane, I just got a call from the mayor's office. They told me that the program Allison was from has now been shut down. Her training with you will also be stopped, effective from now. You are to inform her of that and make sure she returns any equipment to BPD." Cavanaugh said.

"What? Why?!"

"Search me. But this is the mayor's instructions, and we have to follow through."

"Yes, sir." Jane said as she hung up. "That was weird." Jane craned her neck to check her parking as she pulled into a lot.

"What was that?" Maura asked.

"Cavanaugh just called to tell me that the program Allison was from had been shut down, and that I – to put it bluntly – am to kick her out of BPD."

"Well, that is sudden."

"Yeah, it is." Jane mused. "Let's get you into the hospital first. I'll worry about it later."

* * *

AN: Well, folks, we are about half way done now...I hope the story has still managed to interest y'all. Follow, favorites, reviews - those are all neat!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay, this chapter is going to have a lot of changes in POV. I hope I didn't make it to confusing to read.

* * *

Jane sat down with a sigh of relief. After all the paper signing and talking with the doctors, she needed a breather. She had taken a seat right outside the operating theatre, where Maura had just been wheeled into. Of course, Jane was nervous for Maura's surgery. But Maura had assured her that this was just a minor procedure.

Just a minute after Jane sat down, her phone started ringing. She wearily answered. "Rizzoli."

It was Allison calling, and her voice sounded close to hysterical, high pitched and forced. "Jane, it's me. Can you please come now? I really need you here now."

"Whoa, slow down, Allison. Tell me what is wrong?"

"My Pa, he's dead. And my Ma's missing."

Jane thought she heard wrongly. Had she? She thought that she had heard Allison say that her father was dead. "What?!"

"When I came back, I found my dad's body hanging in his room. Can you please come, Jane? Please?"

"Okay, I will be right there. You have to message me your address."

"Thank you. I will."

Jane stood up. Maura had told her that the surgery would last for a few hours. That should be enough time for Jane to go over to Allison's and see what had happened. Just to be on the safe side, Jane went to the counter and asked for a pen and paper.

_Maura, something happened at Allison's place. I need to go over and see what happened. This note is just in case I don't make it back in time after you come out of surgery._

Jane handed the piece of paper to the nurse and told her to help pass it to Maura. Then Jane ran down to her car.

She drove at the hazardous speed for which she was famous for and it wasn't long before she reached Allison's house. She pulled up to the side of the road and ran to the house. Allison was seated on the front doorstep, knees drawn up to her chest, arms hugging her legs, and chin rested atop her knees.

She didn't seem to register that Jane had arrived, until Jane put a hand on her shoulder and call her name did Allison look up at Jane.

"Hey, Allison, you all right?" Jane realised how foolish the question sounded as soon as it left her lips. _Of course she wouldn't be._

"No, I am not. My dad's inside. I took down his body. And it wasn't until I had done so that I realised how dumb that was. Especially since I called the ambulance after I called you."

Jane sat down beside her. "It's all right. They won't blame you. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Allison took in a shuddering breath. "I-I, I came back home right after I gave Korsak the photocopied notebook. When I reached my house, I thought something looked fishy, because all the curtains were down. And all the lights were off.

"The air-con was blasting away. I checked through the entire house, and when I came to my parents' room, I f-f-found my dad th-there. And my Ma, I c-couldn't find h-h-her."

Tears were starting to stream down Allison's cheeks. Jane's heart broke at the sight of this girl that had just lost her dad and her mother was missing. Acting just on motherly instinct, she wrapped both her arms around Allison and pulled her into a hug. This reaction caused Allison to finally let her dam of tears break apart. Her body shook as she sobbed; all the while, Jane gently rubbed Allison's back, trying her best to calm her down.

"Allison, I have to ask, did your dad hang himself, or was he murdered?"

There was a few hiccupping breaths as Allison tried to answer through her sobbing. "N-n-no-no. H-he wou-wou-wouldn't dd-d-d-do that." Her voice coming out in a stammering manner.

"Okay. Tell you what, I'll bring you back to my place. My mom should be home already, if not, soon. You go pack at least a week's worth of whatever you need and I'll try to help you solve this."

"No. I am wit-with the BPD, I can help too."

With a heavy heart, Jane had to break the news that Cavanaugh had relayed to her. "Uh, Allison, about that, you are no longer with the BPD. The program you came from got shutdown."

Allison simply said, "Oh." An answer that Jane had not been expecting.

"I am sorry."

"Don't worry, it wasn't you that made the choice. I'll go pack my stuff now." Allison stood up from Jane's embrace and walked into the house.

* * *

I was in a state out of mind. Everything seemed to be happening to someone else, and I was simply the audience. Strangely enough, I felt drained of emotions; I was so spent, I couldn't even conjure up enough strength to cry another tear. But I had a job to do.

There was something that I hadn't shared with Jane. Not yet, maybe never.

_I looked at my dad, whom I had laid down on the floor. He was dead. Dead as a doornail. I stood up and looked around. There was no way that my dad would hang myself. This had to be staged. My eyes fell on an envelope and an A4 sized paper. _

_I scooped up the envelope that had my name written on the front. I ripped it open and pulled out the letter. _

Allison, I know what you are really investigating. Don't think that I am a dummy. I watched you, and you think you may have been clever in hiding your tracks, but you haven't.

You investigated too much, and it has to end. Your dad is dead. That will only be the beginning if you continue with this case of yours. I have your mother, and she will be next. Unless, you meet me at my place. I will not guarantee that you will come out of it alive, but, hey, at least your mom will.

I know that you are no longer with the police, which means you cannot bring back up. And, even if you bring a few friends – if you have any – they will not survive. So, I will make this easy for you. I'll give you the address. See you soon, amigo.

_I wanted to tear the paper to shreds, but I needed the address, so I stuck it into my pocket. I had to be there, to get my mom. _

I packed my bag and headed back out. Jane was on the phone, mumbling something to someone on the other side of the line. The whining of the ambulance came roaring up the street. Jane hung up as the van came to a stop. She saw that I was ready.

"Allison, you wanna drive your own car over?"

I nodded yes.

"Okay. Then you go there and drive to my place first. I messaged the address to you. I'll settle everything here and will try to be back as soon as I can. I just called my mom, and she told me that she was on the way home now. So, she will take care of you."

I mutely nodded my head and did as she said. Except, I didn't go to Jane and Maura's house. I took the letter out and plugged the address that was written on it into my phone, letting Google map direct me.

* * *

Jane practically dashed up the stairs, to impatient to wait for the lift to bring her up to the level where Maura should be right now. She panted as she gave the nurse her name, and the patient that she wanted to see.

"Go to room 57. It's on the left side of the row of doors." The nurse instructed.

Jane knocked and entered. Maura looked up from the note that the nurse had given her as per instructions from Jane. "Hey, Jane." Maura spoke in a groggy voice, evidence of the drugs still in her system.

"Hey, Maura. Sorry I'm late. Came as fast as I could."

"It's okay, Jane. I'm just worried about Allison. Your message was really cryptic. Could you explain?"

"Yes, I will. As soon as we get you out of the hospital and into the car. Man, after all this running around, I need a day's worth of sleep."

Maura chuckled as she started to get up from the bed. Rushing to Maura's side, Jane helped her up and kept an arm around Maura's waist. Just as Jane helped Maura into the shotgun seat, Jane's phone started ringing.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" Jane grunted in frustration. "Rizzoli!" she all but yelled into the phone.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! How dare you shout at your mother?! I haven't even said a single word." Angela's harsh voice shouted back into the phone.

Jane rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Sorry, Ma. What did you call for?" Maura looked concerned as Jane started pulling out of the lot. She hated it when Jane was on her phone and manoeuvring around the car park.

"I've been home for about twenty minutes now, and Allison is still not here. Did she get lost or something?"

"Maybe. I'll message you her number and you call her. I'm bringing Maura home now."

"Okay. Is Maura all right? If it were serious you would tell me, right?"

Jane did an eye-roll. _Like right I will. _Her mother would be one of the last to know because she would make the loudest noise. Something that Jane would want to put off as long as possible. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Okay. I'll call Allison and see where she is. See ya soon."

"You too, Ma."

* * *

It was an old factory. Abandoned, run-down, and haunted. I stopped the car at the wrought iron, rusty gate. There was a man standing at the entrance. Leaving my phone in the car, I got out and walked over. "Allison. Jory is expecting me."

The man grunted and opened up the gate. I followed him as he approached on of the massive shop houses. "Hey, Sam, open up. Jory's expecting someone." The guy yelled as he banged against the metal door.

The door slowly whined opened. The guy pushed me in. "Go through the scanner, anything that is metal on you will sound the alarm off."

"Then let me take my watch off. And my earrings." I stopped and did as I said. Then proceeded through the scanners.

* * *

"Hey, Ma, could you cook some soup or broth? The doctor said that Maura should go on some less solid diet for a few days." Jane said as she guided Maura into the house and onto the couch.

"Sure. Just give me a minute. And, honey, Allison hasn't been picking up her phone. I tried calling her ever since I got off the phone with you."

"Come on. I'll try. Maybe it's because she doesn't recognise your number."

"Okay. Just hurry up and do it. I'm starting to get worried. She's such a nice young lady."

Jane looked at Maura. "You feeling all right?"

"Yes, I am. I just need a little bit of rest. Don't worry about me. Worry about Allison." After Jane had told Maura about what had happened, Maura's tender heart was starting to feel anxious about Allison's safety.

Jane took her phone out again, but before she could hit anything, it rang. "Hello, Korsak."

"Hey, Jane. I was wondering, do you know where Allison is? She hasn't been answering any of my calls. I just cracked the code in the notebook, and I think I hit the jackpot."

"Wait, you too? She hasn't been answering your calls?"

"Yeah. What do you mean 'you too'?"

"She has your number doesn't she?"

"She does. Jane, what's going on?"

"Something's wrong." and Jane related everything that had happened within that short amount of time.

"You don't think that someone is after her parents and Allison, do you?" Korsak asked.

"I don't know. It could be – Korsak, what did you find out from the notebook?"

"Well, Duncan was apparently part of a human trafficking trade. The things he has written down in code are the customers, transactions, and even the headquarter of their operations."

"You don't think Allison figured it out and suspected that this gang had been the one to take her father and mother, do you?"

"Anything is possible with young people this days. I wouldn't be surprised if she had it all figured out. But, Jane, this is dangerous. I decoded some of the customers, and quite a few of them all important politicians."

"Shoot! Can you give me the address? And call a backup team. Oh, and also, can you get Frost to pinpoint Allison's location? I overheard the both of them talking about something regarding tracking people down by their credit cards or cell phones; see if it corresponds with the address in the notebook. I am not going to risk it."

"All right, I'll arrange everything right now. Once I get all the information, I'll get back to you."

* * *

My eyes took a while to adjust to the dim setting of the place. There was a couple of round tables randomly set up in this big, empty place. Various guys were scattered about, some playing poker, watching the TV, or smoking pot and talking amongst themselves. I counted at least fifteen of them.

Jory was seated at the back of the room, at a table where he and a few of cronies were drinking beer. "Jory." I called when I reached his table.


	10. Chapter 10

"I checked where Allison is, and her phone shows that she is at the headquarters. I have sent the backup team there already. Korsak and I can't go right now, we just got a new lead on our case. But call us if you need anything urgently."

"Thank you, Frost. And don't worry, the backup team should be enough." Hanging up, Jane headed back into the living room and walked straight to Maura. "Maur, I have to go. We just found out where Allison is, and I need to go with the backup team."

Maura looked at Jane with drowsy eyes. "Go, Jane. I won't be doing anything but sleeping right now. And you mother is here."

"Okay. You take care." Jane said as she leaned in to plant a kiss on Maura's forehead.

"_You _take care." Maura replied as she caught Jane's lips between her own and kissed her softly.

* * *

Jory looked exactly as how Caroline had described him. Tall and gangly, balding on the top, eyes that seemed to bulge out from his head, and a nose so broken, it would definitely worth it to have a nose job done.

Jory looked at me as soon as I said his name. He smiled, a cold, malicious, reptilian smile. I wanted to punch that smile out of his face.

"Ah, at last we can meet face to face. I have heard quite a few reports from you. I must say, you have certainly made more progress than any other officer who has ever tried to the bottom of this human trade we are running. In fact, most of them didn't even come remotely close to solving this." His voice was oily, unctuous. The words running smoothly together.

"Where is my mother? I'm here already, and you have to let her go."

"Ooh, to the point, eh? But no one gives me orders. I keep my promise, but I only fulfil them when I feel like it."

"We had a deal. I come, she goes. Please, just do it now." I didn't want to sound like I was begging, but I was sure damn close to doing so.

"All right, if you insist. Why not I bring you to see her first?" He rose up from his seat and two other guys at his table followed suit. I had to crane my neck just to make eye contact with Jory when he was standing.

I had no choice but to follow him. He opened a door that revealed a long row of grilled gates on either side. What I saw scared me. In the cages were girls, and a few boys. They were of vastly varying ages. From a young kid all the way to a woman who looked to be in her thirties. They looked drugged, as if they were in a dream.

We finally stopped in the middle. "There she is." Jory pointed to a lady that was sitting in the middle of the floor. There was a girl my age lying in her lap, as my mother soothed her by stroking her head. I smiled when I saw this. That was how my mother was like, always caring about other people.

"Actually, now that you are here, I could use you as an example, you know. Just last week, a girl tried to escape. I had to shoot her in the back, didn't get much chance of making an example out of her."

I feared what was coming next. The two guys that came with us started cracking their knuckles, loosening the muscles in their necks, and slowly advancing towards me.

"Al?" I head my mom call out.

"Hey, Ma." I tried to look as cheery as I could.

"Allison! Oh, my goodness! I am so glad you are okay." She ran to the gate and tried to reach for me. Jory banged against the gate, making my mom shrink back a little. I was focusing on what was happening that I didn't notice the fist that was flying towards my face, until it connected with my cheekbone.

I yelled as I staggered backwards, blood dripping down from the torn lip. Another fist was fast approaching, but I managed to catch this one and land a knife jab to his elbow. Meanwhile, Jory stood behind, simply watching the beating unfold.

I knew I was doomed. There is only so much you can do against two guys who were bigger and bulkier than you. I dodged what I could, retaliated when there was an opportunity. Alas, a haymaker to my jaw landed me on the floor, where the kicking commenced.

The pain was blinding, literally. It was so bad, I could hardly see what was happening. I just knew that the kicks and one or two punches were coming. I felt a crack and heard an audible _snap_! And I knew that one of my ribs had just broken. I cried out when I felt the loose bone disconnect from its rib cage. I could vaguely hear my mom screaming my name.

Then Jory's voice was over powering hers. "You see, this is what happens when someone dares mess with me. Let this be a warning to all of you. I don't take threats lightly, and they will be dealt with severely."

There was a clanging of metal when he opened the gate. Then I felt the softest hands softly caressing my cheeks. Through my swollen eyes, I could barely make out the outline of my mother's face. "Allison, Allison, dear." My Ma cried.

I smiled the best that I could and spoke painfully through my bruised jaw. "Hey. Ma. You're. Safe. Go. Home. Love. You." She was jerked away when one of the cronies grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her away.

There was the sound of boots thudding towards me. Until they came to a stop, right in front of my face. And suddenly, I was looking straight at the barrel of a gun. I didn't feel alarmed. Death would be a welcomed relief from the agony I was in right now, and my mom was safe. The only thing I felt right now, was regret. _I am sorry, Caroline. I tried, truly, I did._

A shout rang out through the corridor. I realised too late, that it was my mom. She had twisted away from the guy's grip and was running straight at Jory. I felt her feet crash into my broken body. Then there was a gunshot, followed by another and another and another. Except, I wasn't dead.

I heard two bodies thump down beside me. When I tried to clear my head, I saw another form lying close to me. _Ma? Ma?! MA! _ I screamed in my head, to spent to verbalize my words, as I scooted as best as I could to her side. There was blood pouring out from her chest, and I could practically see the life leaving her eyes. "Love you, Allison baby."

* * *

_The building looks ratty. _Was Jane's first thought as she stopped near the entrance of the headquarters. She spent the next few minutes arranging the defensive team, before briefing the assault team. The assault team, in particular, was basically oozing testosterone. They were gearing to go, this is what they looked forward to, the chase, the hunt, and the capture. From the size of the building, there could be a lot of people in it. Both prisoners and gang members.

"Alpha team in position?" she asked into the mike attacked to her Kevlar vest.

"Affirmative." The team leader responded.

"Delta team?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay, on my three. One, two, three!"

The assault team charged ahead. Taking the gate was easy. There was just one lone guard who simply put his arms up in surrender. _First prisoner_. Once they burst into the main building, the alarm went off. What happened next was a riot as the gang members all rushed about in surprise. They had totally not been expecting this raid. There was a lot of shouting as some of the members tried to rally together while others tried to surrender.

"Delta team, move into position and block all entrances." Jane instructed. Korsak was right, this certainly was the jackpot. The hive was bustling with the workers, the only thing next was to find the queen bee.

A door burst opened and two men rushed out, leaving the door, which they had come out from, open. And from Jane's vantage point, she could see what had brought them here in the first place, Allison.

Jane rushed over as best as she could. She ran straight into the room and knelt by Allison. "Allison, Allison. Can you hear me?"

She looked absolutely battered, Jane could barely recognise her. And the lady that Allison had been hugging looked worse than battered. She looked dead, and when Jane checked for a pulse at the lady's neck, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Mo-mommy?" Allison's voice cracked. "Mommy?!"

"Sh-sh…" Jane crooned. "I am going to get you out of here." Then, speaking into her mike. "I need help down here. Anyone close by, please respond now."

Pretty soon, a few officers came in to assist. "I'll take her to the ambulance. One of you, come with me. The others, work on getting the other people in here, out." Jane motioned to the row of cells that lined the wall on both sides.

_White. Everything was white. Images of people wearing scrubs and masks were flickering on and off. As if playing from a static television. They are yelling at each other. There is motion. I was lying on something, and it is moving. There's something over my mouth. I want to take it off, but my hands won't listen to me. There's pain too. But it feels like a muted pain, as if there is a blanket over the throbbing sensation. _

_White. Then black. Then back to white. And finally, black._

Angela had cooked up a beef broth for Maura, who was currently daintily sipping it from her soup spoon. "This is really good, Angela. I didn't know how hungry I was until I smelled your cooking. It never fails to impress."

"I am glad you appreciate my cooking. My children never seem to show any appreciation," was Angela's standard reply whenever Maura thanked or praised her cooking.

"I know they do. It's just that they have a hard time showing it," was Maura's standard come back.

Angela nodded and smiled. "I know they do. I wonder what is taking Jane so long. It's been a few hours since she left." Angela sighed crossly. "I hate it whenever she goes on raids like this. In fact, I hated it when she got accepted into the police academy. Why couldn't she have gotten a less risky job?

"Like you. You work with the law enforcement, but your job doesn't entail the risk that you get shot at. Or she could find a position that would let her work behind a desk."

"You know that she would hate that kind of job. She loves to go out and do her gumshoe thing, always a whir of motion. Don't worry, I am sure she will be safe." Maura tried to calm the flustered Rizzoli matriarch. To be honest, Maura was worried too. Especially now that she was married to Jane, the sense of concern had more than tripled.

If they had lived in an alternate universe, and Maura would have her way, the two of them would have an island all to themselves and were able to grow whatever they needed. But this was what they had trained for, what they enjoyed doing, what they were good at doing. And Maura wouldn't have it any other way.

"I hope they are all right." Angela sighed again.

As if on cue, Angela's phone started ringing. Glancing at the display, Angela hurriedly answered the call. "Jane, are you all right?!"

Jane winced as Angela's high pitched voice nearly screamed down the phone. "Yes, Ma. I am fine. Except for the eardrum you nearly busted."

"Whatever. Did you find Allison?"

"Yes, I did. But she doesn't look like she can make it. She's in ICU right now. Is Maura doing okay?"

"Oh, she's doing great. Here, I'll just let you two talk to each other." And Angela handed the phone over to Maura.

"Hey, Maur."

"Hey, Jane. Goodness, I am so glad you are all right."

"Me too. Listen, I hope you don't mind if I spend the night at the hospital? Allison has no one right now. Both her parents are dead, and I tried to find out if she has any other living relative. The only one is an eighty year old uncle who is currently in the asylum. So, I better stay here for a while."

Maura gasped. "Oh, Jane. That's so sad."

"Yeah, I know right? Life just sucks for her right now."

"Jane, language. I hate crassness, and you know that." Maura chided.

Jane smiled on the other side of the line. "Yes, mother," she teased. "Hey, I have to go now. The doctor wants to talk to me. I'll see you in the morning. Love ya."

"Love you too." Maura responded as she hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane sat by the hospital bed and watched the still, small figure that was nearly buried by the instruments attached to her. When the doctor had come out from performing Allison's surgery, he explained that there was some major internal injuries caused from the broken ribs. Plus, there was a broken ulna, a dislocated thumb, and an overall bruised body. She was currently out of danger right now, but recuperation would take quite a while.

"_Thanks, Doc. Would it be necessary for me to stay overnight?" Jane had asked when the doctor finished giving his report._

"_You can if you want, but the drugs will keep her sedated at least until the next morning. Oh, wait, make it late this morning, since it's about 2:36 in the morning right now."_

"_Okay. I'll just sit in for a spell then."_

Allison's breathing was so shallow, Jane had to look hard before assuring herself that Allison was indeed alive. Jane leaned back on the one person sofa. She closed her eyes and sighed. Frost had called and told her that because of the operation raid that was carried and Duncan's notebook, the case had escalated to reveal just how big and dirty this human trafficking trade was.

And it wasn't just a simple overlord that was running this place, there were cops, politicians, superstars, and other important people. This was going to be one huge, long, and hard haul. It wasn't going to be easy to get to the higher ups in this crime. But, if there was one thing Jane made sure happened on her watch, it was justice.

Jane's eyelids started to droop, but a clicking sound made by the door opening, snapped her awake. Her hand flew to her gun, snatching it out of her holster.

"Stop! Don't shoot!" the intruder whispered harshly.

Jane found herself looking at a bedraggled American teenager. Her hair was tied into a matted braid; her jeans were ratty and torn in various places; her shirt's print was faded and streaked with dirt; her face and frame showed evidence that she had not eaten for many days.

"Who the hell are you?" Jane asked. She lowered the gun, but still kept it pointed in the direction of the girl.

The girl ignored Jane and walked towards where Allison was lying. She tenderly stroked Allison's bruised cheek. "I am so sorry. So sorry." Jane watched in silence, wondering how this girl knew Allison.

The girl sniffed as she turned back to face Jane, her green eyes staring straight into Jane's own eyes. "My name is Caroline. And that is my friend, Allison."

"Okay, I am Jane. So can we get on with the 'why are you here' part?"

"Fine. This is going to be a long story then."

"That's all right, I am not planning on going anywhere."

Caroline took a deep breath, as if preparing to dive into the deep end of the pool. "Allison and I were best friends when we were little. We got along just dandy, even though she was two years younger than me. Because of her higher IQ, we started kindergarten together. I was there to defend her whenever the other kids picked on her. She was small for her age, and to be stuck with kids two years older made her seem even smaller. Everything proceeded as normal. We did what girls usually do, stuff like that. Then, Allison went off to Oxford, and we kept in touch through e-mails. That is, until the second year she was in England.

"It started when I was fourteen. I was driving back one night, coming home from a friend's birthday party. It was already close to my curfew, and I didn't want to get grounded again, so I took a shortcut. But midway through, the engine gave out on me. Till this day, I still have no idea what exactly went wrong.

"There I was, stuck in the middle of a deserted road, with a busted car. I decided to start walking and see if I could manage to hitch hike or something. A few minutes after I started walking, a patrol car came up behind me. At that time, I thought I was in luck. But, I was so dead wrong.

"That lone patrol officer was named Duncan."

Jane interrupted. "Duncan. The one that was shot dead at that restaurant." Pause. "Were you the one that shot him?"

Caroline pursed her lips, not really wanting to answer the question. But after seeing and hearing what all her lies and hiding had done to Allison, she wanted to come clean. "Yes, that was me, and I was the one that shot him.

"Duncan was part of a human trafficking group, ran by that scumbag, Jory. The two years I was held captive there was pure hell. It was despicable, the things they – they did to…" her voice faded off, unable to speak of the horrors.

"But, I managed to escape. And I wanted to get revenge. I knew I couldn't go to the police. After what had happened, I lost hope in the police departments. What's more, this wasn't just simple people running this operation, there were important people involved too. They had the money and power to shut up someone as simple as me."

"You could have tried, though. You could have tried, Caroline. Maybe your parents could have helped."

"Parent, as in singular. Not parents. I did try to go back to my home. That's where I found out that my mother had died of a heart attack a year ago, and my dad had moved to another state. Because he believed that there was nothing left for him in this town. I like to think that he still believed that I would come back and stop being just a photo in the Missing Persons poster.

"I wanted to get back at that Duncan and Jory. If I could get to Jory, who is the leader, then the organization would start to crumble. So I spent a year tracking, spying, and working, until I finally had the two of them in one place, and a gun in my hand."

"But you didn't get to accomplish what you wanted to, did you?" Jane asked quietly.

"No. No, it didn't. I had them at the Full Prosperity Restaurant. I was standing outside, near the doorless entrance. It was late, and there were only a few other people there. I thought 'This is my chance.' I took the gun out of my jacket, and levelled it first at Duncan's head. But, he turned to look at me, just before I fired off the shot.

"I don't know, maybe he was a cop and still had his instincts, and I was a bad shot. He managed to dodge the bullet, which got lodged into the wall near him. I could have shot again, but I was so nervous. The people inside were screaming, and Jory and Duncan had taken their own guns out. I did the one thing that I had become good in, I ran and hid.

"It wasn't until the next day did I realise what I had done. I had killed all those people in the restaurant. Duncan and Jory had killed off all those people to keep them from talking. Then they framed the cook, making him the scapegoat."

Jane looked at Caroline. "Caroline, that wasn't your fault. You are not responsible for the actions of other grown men. What Jory and Duncan did was their own responsibility and theirs alone."

"I guess so. But I still played a part." Caroline breathed in deeply again, trying to keep herself from crying. "The only other person who knew that I had escaped was Allison. She was the only I trusted, and she tried to help me to the best that she could. I made her swear that she wouldn't tell anyone; the less people who knew, the better.

"Then, when the new program came out, and she found out about it, she thought that she could help me, along with all the other victims, by trying to launch an investigation into this. Allison was the one that came up with a plan. Hunt down Duncan again and let his death and the crime scene in that specific building spark the chain of investigation.

"She wouldn't have bothered with this if it weren't for her friendship with me. And look what is has done to her! Sure, she may have gotten the job done in the end, but at what cost?" Caroline was crying freely now, not bothering to try to hold the tears back. "I was listening to the radio when I heard this report. I sneaked in here as fast as I could."

Jane looked tenderly at the hunched figure who was now sobbing. "Thank you for finally telling me what exactly has happened. I really would not have pieced together this information by myself if I didn't know how involved Allison was."

"You're not going to arrest me?"

"Sometimes, the arm of the law can only stretch so far, and sometimes, others have to become the extended fingertips. There is no way I can arrest you, anyways. There was no bullet casing, no physical evidence to tie you to the crime, and you are almost non-existent. So, no, I won't be arresting you. Allison and you have helped to lift the curtains off something big. Now that all this is over, why not you go look for your father?"

"I, I would love that. Will you please take care of her? Keep her safe, and make sure she gets better? She has no one left already. And I would feel ashamed if I have to meet her when she wakes up."

"Yes, I will stay here for a while. I'll tell her you came, though. You owe her that much, to let her know that you visited her."

"Thank you so much. Tell her that I miss her, then. And that I am sorry." Caroline said as she stood up and slowly headed back to the door. She stopped and looked back at Allison for a second, before finally making her way out of the room.

Silence once more reigned along with the beeps with the medical machines hooked up to Allison.

Jane leaned back and resumed her watch, but her mind was now churning with an idea. _We will take care of you. We, as in Maura and I._

* * *

My brain felt woolly. As if someone had sawed open my head and stuffed in a roll of cotton. It was hard to put together a coherent thought, and all I came up with was _What? Where? _ I cracked open an eye and found that I could only see out of the right eye. The left was swollen shut.

It took me a while to figure out where I was. I was in a hospital room, a TV hung over my bed, CNN silently playing on the screen. A figure loomed in front of me. I panicked before I realised that it was Jane Rizzoli. "Hey, Allison, glad to see you awake."

I grunted in reply. My jaw felt stiff and a bit numb. I tried to say a word, "Hey." And it came out dry and extremely raspy, making it known that my throat was extremely parched. "Water?"

Jane moved to the side table where she poured a cup of water and grabbed a straw. "Let me help you." She sat beside me and put her hand under my head, while at the same time, lifted the cup to my mouth. I wrapped my chapped lips around the straw and drank slowly.

I nearly had to spit the water back out, so great the pain of actually having to suck something up and swallow it. I choked a little, prompting Jane to take the cup away. I wanted to laugh; I couldn't even drink a cup of water properly.

I looked down at myself. My left hand was in a cast, and my entire body was a colourful range of mottled green, red, yellow, blue, and purple. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips. "Man, I'm like a freaking rainbow."

Jane looked at me worriedly, my laugh scaring her. "Allison, you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I am." My voice was slowly gaining back its normal volume. I looked back at the TV and noticed the date that was displayed. "How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"Wow." Then it hit me. "Wait, where's my mom?"

One look at Jane's eyes, and I knew the answer was something that I didn't want to believe in.

"No. NO!" I wailed. Grief overtook me and dragged me into the deep, dark abyss of a broken heart.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Cap'nRebel, I also do wish that I had many different reviews from different readers – along with follows and favourites. I mean, which author wouldn't? Anyways, I am glad that you like this story. It means that I have on more happy reader. :)

* * *

"She's going to be okay, right?" Jane asked worriedly. She had called the doctor in as soon as Allison had blacked out.

"Yes, yes. She just fainted from sudden trauma. She'll be okay when she wakes up. Are you going to bring her home today?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I will arrange for the nurse to help you presently."

Jane had managed to go back yesterday and get a full night's rest. She and Maura had time to discuss what they were planning to do.

Yesterday…

"Allison is more than welcomed to stay with us while she is recuperating. And don't worry, I will be at home, still using some of my leaves. I'll be able to watch over her."

"You sure, Maura? Even after all I told you about what Allison had done? I mean, I also would like to make sure Allison is safe while she heals and I think that we could do that. Ma could help out too."

"All right, then. I will go and prepare the guest room for her." Maura looked at Jane for a while. There were dark circles under her eyes and her cheek bones were more prominent than usual.

"Maura, why are you looking at me like that?" Jane asked, aware of the stare that Maura was giving her.

"Your periorbital tissues are a little bit puffy. You also should take a few days off and try to get some rest."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Would that be 'Maura talk' for telling me that I have eye bags?"

"Why, Jane! How smart," Maura retorted. They both smiled at the small moment of comic relief. Maura cleared her throat. "Jane, I have something to tell you, and something else to ask you about. Which one do you want first?"

"Maybe I'll go with the question first, before you cram my brain with whatever you are going to tell me next."

"Jane, you know that you cannot technically cram your brain with something. Your brain is like a sponge that absorbs al-" Maura was cut off when Jane held her finger up to press it against Maura's lips.

"Just ask me."

"Okay." Maura responded before Jane would move her finger away. "I was thinking, Allison has no one left right now. And since she is still seventeen, she could end up in a foster home. Do you think we could, that is, if it would be all right if, you know…?"

"If we adopt her?" Jane finished for Maura.

"Yes. That. I realise that this will come with a lot of responsibilities, especially since she is a teenager. But, I don't want her to end up in a foster home, or worse still, in a home that is not right for her?"

"And what would make our house better for her?"

"She's like us mixed together, Jane. Smart, not a social creature, like me. Then she has a sharp eyed, and a quick wit, like you. And she's been trained such that she is used to the kind of lifestyle we have."

"Actually, I was thinking about adoption too. I like the idea, I really do. But, I still have my doubts on whether we can handle this."

"Jane, no one is ever ready. People may say that they are, but ultimately, you can only prepare so much, the rest is up to life."

"Wow, getting all philosophical now, are we?" Jane smiled. "I will ask Allison what she thinks about this. Now, what were you going to tell me?"

Maura broke into a grin. Happy to be able to share what she had learned about in the afternoon. "I just got a call from Doctor Hunter." Pause. "The results came back from my surgery, and it's safe for me to get pregnant – I thought I couldn't after the surgery, but I can. This is just so – "

Maura didn't get to finish her sentence, for Jane had snatched Maura up in a crushing kiss that proceeded up to the bedroom and lasted well into the night.

* * *

Back to the present…

I was lying on the thick mattress in Maura's guestroom, the mattress was so soft, and I felt as if I were floating on a cloud. But did I care? No. In fact, the whole galaxy could just collapse and disappear and I wouldn't care on bit.

Jane had been the one who had driven me back to their house. She explained that I could rest at their place for as long as I wanted, and, that Maura and she had something to discuss with me later on.

I was staring at the ceiling, not really thinking about much, except the sentence Jane had said before she left me alone in the room. "_Caroline dropped by. She says that she is sorry._" That, had at least gotten into my mind and made Jane realise that there was still a soul within this shell shocked husk.

Caroline, she was the one who had started this all. But did I blame her? I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was the one who came up with the plan. The one who finally found Duncan and told her about it. The one who had volunteered to bring about this plan. No one else could hold the blame.

All the thinking hurt, and trying to walk to the guest room – even with Jane's support – had winded me, and my eyes started drooping, bringing me into another world.

Everything was a dark swirling mass. I looked down at where I was standing and nearly jumped up when I realised that there was no floor. I was floating. I turned one round and tried to find something, anything. My eyes fell on a small gleam of light.

I half swam, half ran towards that glimmering hope in this black hole. When I reached the light, it suddenly flashed so brightly, it blinded me. When I gained my sight back, I found myself standing in the kitchen. And there, cooking something over the stove, stood my mom.

"Ma?" I yelled as I ran to her side. She turned to me, a smile fixed on her face.

"Al, my dear. Why, do you look as if you've seen a ghost?"

"But, aren't you – weren't you, didn't – " I faltered in my speech.

"You know how I feel when you start muttering," my Ma said as she reached out to touch my cheek. But instead of flesh that stroked my cheek, it was a cold smoke that slapped me, before my mom faded away.

"No, no, no…" I cried as I ran backwards, out of the kitchen. But I hit something when I reached the entrance. I warily turned my head to see what was obstructing my way. There, hanging from a noose, was my dad.

I screamed a blood curdling scream as I snapped awake. The scream quickly morphed into a moan when the pain from screaming and sitting up abruptly moved the broken ribs. I gingerly laid down on my back. My shirt was wet and the blanket had been tossed onto the floor.

I heard footsteps dashing over before the door was flung opened and Jane burst in, a gun clasped in her hand. She flicked on the light, and nearly shouted. "Is anything wrong? What happened? I heard a scream."

I tried to calm my erratic breathing before answering, "Nothing. There was nobody. I just had a nightmare." I panted out.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief and put the gun a top the drawer in the room. She walked over and sat down beside me, not minding the soaked sheets. She gently brushed my sweat drenched hair back and continued to stroke my forehead.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"No, not really. But, could you maybe stay here for a while and talk to me?" I cringed at the neediness of my voice, yet I knew that I would freak out if left to myself.

"Of course I will. What do you want me to talk about?"

"Do you mind telling me about you and Hoyt? How did you get over that nightmare?"

Jane pursed her lips and I nearly regretted asking her about it. I was about to tell her to forget that I had asked her about it when she opened up her mouth and replied, "Actually, I am not over it. When things like these happen – when something as big as almost losing your life twice, along with endangering your best friend – there will always be a small scar lodged in your mind. There will always be that feeling when you walk down a street, a small urge to look over your shoulder, to make sure everything in your house is locked and secured.

"The question is only how much do you want that scar to affect you? Sure, there might be the occasional physical scar," Jane said as she started to rub the palms of her hands. "But, do you want it to consume you until your entire being _is _the scar? Or are you willing to let it die and fade into just a thin, white reminder of what happened.

"Maura helped me. She did it in her own special way by helping me lead a normal life, taught me that I wasn't a broken vessel. She would buy baseball tickets to watch the Boston Red Sox trump all the other teams or force feed me to eat that plate of disgusting kale.

"Maura and I, we will try to help you get back on your feet." Jane smiled.

I couldn't help but grin back at her. The little 'pep talk' was definitely not what I was expecting. "Thank you, Jane. That actually was a really good speech there." I felt some of my life come back into me as I thanked her.

"Are you feeling up for eating something for dinner? My mom cooked some of her delicious lasagne, and I baked some cannoli for dessert."

I stared at her blankly. "You bake?"

Jane burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face! You looked like I just told you that I found a real unicorn."

"Well, it's just that I didn't expect you to be able to bake."

Jane smiled kindly again. "Ha-ha, very funny. So, you wanna eat?"

"Yeah, I would. But I would want to change first."

"Sure, call me if you need help."

Changing took a grand total of twenty minutes. Fourteen for the shirt and six minutes for the shorts. By the time I walked, or hobbled out to the dining table, Angela Maura and Jane had already sat down and were idly chatting.

"Sorry, changing was more challenging than I thought it would be." I apologised.

"No problem," Angela assured. "You can sit beside me." she said as she help pull out the chair. I held my side as I tried to sit down as gently as possible.

"Thank you." I said when Jane handed me my plate. There was an awkward silence as everyone dug in.

After a few minutes, Jane cleared her throat. "Allison, Ma," she addressed, "Maura and I have been discussing and we would like to know – how would you feel if the two of us adopted Allison into our family?"

Angela's fork dropped onto her plate while I sat very still. Angela was the first to speak. "Why, that sounds great! No offense to you, Allison, but I thought Jane mentioned quite a while ago that you two were thinking of having your own baby?"  
"We were." Maura responded. "But, there were some hiccups came up. The minor surgery that I just had was because I had endometriosis, and I thought that that would mean that I wouldn't be able to bear children. Thankfully, Doctor Hunter had called and told me that the results came back from my surgery and I can have children now."

"Don't worry, Allison. We will love you all the same, even if we had our own children" Jane assured.

But I wasn't paying attention to whatever Maura had been saying, and the words were just flying over my head. I could feel Jane's gaze boring a hole into my mind. I tried to formulate a response. But how do you do that when you don't even know how you feel?

"I…I…I need some time to think." I managed to force out. "I don't feel very hungry now. Excuse me." I said as I got up from the table and headed to my room.

Back in my room, I struggled with thinking through the question that had been posed to me. I wanted to accept, truly, I did. But, I hardly knew them that well, and I felt as if I would be dishonouring my parents by replacing them so soon.

_Which would be better, though? If you were to decline, then you would most probably end up in the foster home. If you do, at least you are with someone you know somewhat. Ma, Pa? Please help me? _By the end of the night, I had my answer.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: cjunited38, Yeah, I guess it would be a hard decision... :/

Cap'nRebel, I am thinking of doing just that, but, it won't happen in this particular story...maybe in a sequel or something? Can't guarantee anything soon. :)

* * *

Something had been bugging Jane for the past few days already. She was wondering why on earth the program that Allison had come out from was suddenly shut down. It just didn't make sense, because it would mean that a lot of money had just been thrown away.

That was why Jane was now looking through the files of the leader who started this program – a man by the name of Keith Seewald. He was a married man with three children, all under the age of twelve. But there was something else that made all of Jane's cop senses blare.

She had seen that name when helping to investigate the human trafficking case. Almost everyone in the department had been put onto this case, which was why Jane was working here instead of taking a break and resting at home. Not only that, some other FBI agents had also been assigned to the case, and there could be some hostility within the mixed team. Picking up the desk phone, Jane called the Seewald's residence.

"Harrrooo?" a childish voice answered the phone.

Jane immediately put on her 'baby voice' to speak to the child. "Why, haro? Ish your mommy there?" Jane looked up to find Frost, who had now moved back to his own desk, smirking at the voice Jane had suddenly talked in. She rolled her eyes and tried to give him her best 'shut up or I'll kick your ass' look.

"Yeth, she ish. MOOOMMMMYYYY!"

Jane's ear nearly bled from the extremely loud shout. Even Korsak turned to look at her when he heard the shout.

"Hello. This is Mrs. Seewald. May I know who this is?" a much softer and gentler feminine voice answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Seewald, this is detective Rizzoli. I am wondering, is your husband at work right now?"

"Sorry, no. He went on a business trip to Bosnia. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, then it's okay. When did he leave?"

"Um…let me think. About four, five days ago."

"Okay, thanks, ma'am. Have a great day." Jane said as she hung up. _Four to five days ago, that would be when Cavanaugh had called me. _Jane sat in silence for a while, thinking and analysing every fact that she had uncovered. _Shoot! It can't be, can it? _

Jane took the records out again and studied it closely, trying to see where she had seen Keith Seewald's name. "Shoot." she cursed when she finally found it. His name and role within this trade was so subtly implied that Jane had missed it. Jory wasn't the boss. Seewald was.

* * *

There was a persistent tapping sound that kept reverberating through my brain, blending in with the current dream I was having. It took a while before I realised that the tapping wasn't from the dream, but from the door to the room I was in.

"Yea?" I called out groggily. I winced when I accidentally shifted onto my sore side.

"Allison? You up already? It's about close to two now and I haven't heard a sound since I woke up at seven this morning."

My eyes flew open. _Two?! I've never slept in so late before! Not even when I had once stayed up for the entire night and didn't sleep again till the next day. _"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I didn't realise how late it was. I'm getting up now." I replied as I slowly started to get up.

"Okay, I'll go fix up some healthy meal for you." Maura voice floated through the door as she turned to walk to the kitchen.

As I walked to the closet, which was near the thinly curtained window, I noticed a dark figure standing near a tree, and it seemed to be staring straight at me. I pulled the thin curtain away and stared at the tree. But, the figure was gone. I rubbed my eyes, wondering if I had just seen something.

Dressing was a new and improved timing of fifteen minutes. I looked into the mirror as I brushed my hair. The face that stared back at me looked gaunt and starving. Skin was stretched over cheekbones; my eye was still swollen, but it could open up slightly. My left hand was bulked up, encased in its cast. I lifted my shirt and saw that my chest was mottled with purple, green, and blue bruises, a colourful patchwork.

I looked around for my hairband, but it was nowhere to be seen. _That's weird, I thought there was one lying on top of the drawer. _I opened the door and headed to the kitchen. "Uh, Maura, have you seen a hairband that was lying on top of my dr – " I stopped short when I saw what stood in front of me.

"Mis-mister Seewald?" He had his forearm wrapped around Maura's neck, pressing her close to him. A knife was poised at her throat, the tip lightly touching the skin.

"Ah, Allison. The star student from my program," he sneered.

"What is happening? What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"You. You are the problem. You just had to keep digging into that case even when there were warnings that were given to you. And now what I want is to make you suffer. It will only be a matter before you guys find out who really was in charge of the trafficking trade. But I want to make you suffer as much, before I take you with me to hell."

I was so totally, not ever, expecting this. All along, the one whom I had been looking for was the one who had provided my training and cared for me during the entire program. I started chortling with the irony of it all. Tears sprang to my eyes when the laugh caused my sides to burn. The other two people looked at me with questioning eyes.

When I finally looked back up, I decided that I had had enough. Here he was, the man who had my parents killed. Who took my friend and destroyed her life. Who defiled countless of other victims, some of whom were dead already. And now, he was threatening yet another person whom I had come to love and know. After all that had happened, I was not going to let this end badly for Maura.

Keith looked even more puzzled when I started limping towards him. "What do you think you are doing?" I just smiled in return and continued forward.

"Allison, don't come any closer." Maura warned. I ignored her too and finally found myself standing right in front of Keith and stared up, straight into his eyes.

Lucky for me and unluckily for Keith, he was wearing a simple Teva sandals and had his leg exposed. In a move that he was not expecting, I lifted my right foot and stepped on his toes as hard as I could, ignoring the sharp stab of pain that went through my entire leg.

He roared as he released his grip on Maura and started hopping up and down on his right foot, drawing his stepped on foot up to his chest, but all the while keeping a grip on his knife. Maura darted away from Seewald as fast as she could and headed for her phone. I wasn't that lucky.

I turned and tried to hobble away as fast as I could, trying to maybe pick up a glass vase from the living room and hurl it at him. I only made it for a few steps before I felt his hand and my shoulders. And suddenly, I was on the ground with my back to the porcelain tiles, and he was straddling me, welding the blade close to my face. I held out my unbandage hand and tried to stop the knife from touching my face.

I jerked my knee upward and tried to hit him in the groin. I only got part of it, and he made a high pitched wince. I tried to wiggle out, but a fist smashed into my face, and off the two sides he could have picked, he picked the side which the swollen eye was on. It was only until I felt liquid pouring down my cheek did I realise that the fist that punched me had held the knife.

I looked up at him and saw a feral sneer fixed on his cruel visage. "Messed up your pretty face, did I? Well, it won't matter much when I am done with you." He moved the blade down to my throat, officially making me frightened right now. I couldn't help but close my eyes as I felt the impending slice of death about to approach.

But it never came. There was a loud sound of flesh hitting an iron wrought pan, and I caught sight of Maura holding a Le Creuset sauce pan. Keith's head jerked forward and he fell down, effectively lying on top of me right now. Maura quickly rolled him off, allowing me to breathe again.

"Oh, goodness." Maura muttered when she got a look at me. My entire face was now covered in blood, and more was flowing from the laceration. I could feel the warm fluid start to trickle down onto my shirt…there were red and orange spots dancing in front of my eyes.

Maura scurried to get a tablecloth, wet it a little, and pressed it against my face. I nearly screamed from the pain. "I am sorry it hurts. Just bear with me a little." Maura said when she saw my face contort with pain. "I called Jane and she was already driving home. We'll bring you to the hospital as fast as we can, okay?"

I nodded weakly, before another wave of pain crashed into me and brought me to the shore.

* * *

"So, Keith Seewald was the one in charge of this whole operation?" Maura asked. They were both sitting outside the operating room where the doctor was now stitching up Allison's face and making sure that the internal injuries didn't open again.

"Yes. But he and Jory were like Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader," Jane answered. Maura just stared back blankly, clearly not sure what Jane was talking about. Jane rolled her eyes and explained. "Weren't you paying attention when I made you watch the entire Star Wars series?" Maura nodded her head to indicate that she hadn't. "Well, everyone thought that it was just Anakin Skywalker, AKA Darth Vader, that was the one in command. But in reality, it was Palpatine who had control of everything."

"Ah, I get it," Maura proclaimed. "At least we got him now. But I'm worried about Allison. She actually laughed when she saw what danger she and I was in. I think she might be a little bit unhinged after everything that has happened."

"I think she's just fine, after all, she just saved my beautiful wife, and anyone who does that is fine by me. She just needs some time to recuperate and calm down." Jane chuckled. "I can't believe she just walked up to step on that bastard's feet. That's actually quite hilarious." And Maura laughed along with Jane.

They were mid-laugh when the surgeon stepped out. He looked at them worriedly, wondering what on earth was so funny when the person they had brought in was so injured. "Excuse me, we are done sewing up the laceration and there is no major internal injury. You can bring her back home. I'll get the nurse to bring up the papers for you both to sign."

Jane and Maura nodded and thanked the doctor before they went into the room where Allison was put into. They knocked quietly and pushed open the door. There was a bandage that covered the entire half of her face. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Hey, there, Allison." Jane greeted.

Allison grunted in reply. "Before any of you speak, I just want to say something," Allison said. "I don't want to be adopted by the both of you."


	14. Chapter 14

Silence filled the room as the words hung in the air. _I don't want to be adopted, _Allison stared back at Jane and Maura. They both took a seat beside her bed before Jane asked, "Why not?"

Allison didn't need to pause for long, as she had already formulated her response beforehand. "You saw what happened. Because of me, Maura's life was in danger. We don't even know if there are more people watching me right now. If you adopt me, all you will be doing is putting a bait in your house and the both of you would be in danger."

Maura looked at Allison. "No, that is not true. You _saved _me, even when it was risky. And you paid for it, with a scar on your face to prove it. I – Jane and I – don't blame you at all."

"That's right," Jane cut in. "Maura's and my job already came with an occupational hazard warning. I catch bad guys, Allison, and they have friends outside who don't like me. Maura has to testify against criminals, and they also have connections on the outside."

"You being here wouldn't bring about something we aren't ready for," Maura added.

Allison sat quietly and worried her bottom lip. "You, you sure about that? I would kill myself if anything, because of me, were to happen to either one of you."

Jane reached over and laid her hand over Allison's. "Yes, we are sure about this. Maura and I are more than willing to adopt you."

Maura smiled. "So, would it be all right if we call up my lawyer and start drawing the papers up?"

Silence, as contemplation flickered across Allison's face; but an answer won out and Allison replied, "Okay. That would be nice."

Jane broke out into a grin and pumped her fist into the air. "Yes! Get ready to join the crazy Rizzoli and Isles family."

* * *

Healing took weeks. After three weeks, I could finally dress myself with ease, and by the time I could finally use my broken right hand, I had learned to use my left hand just as well. The injuries all healed relatively well and left few to no scars at all. Except, for my face. Starting midway from my right eye to the ear, there was a pink, puckered line that went all the way down to somewhere near my chin. That scar was not going anywhere.

I walked out of my room. Yes, I could call it my room now. The adoption process was finished about a month ago, and I had since been integrated into the Rizzoli and Isles family. Things were great. I didn't have much to do, since I couldn't do much, and I managed to spend most of my time reading and expanding my library of books on my Kindle. Although, Cavanaugh had recently offered me a place at BPD. I still have yet to give him an answer.

Jane and Maura were both at work now. Maura had sufficiently recovered from her surgery, and the both of them were back to discussing options of making a baby. I smiled as I thought of how life would change if there was a baby in the house.

I took my car keys off the hook and went over to my car. I had two places to go to today, and I had better start now. The first place that I went to the Boston Globe. I requested to make a listing.

"Type out, 'Caroline, everything's all right. Don't blame yourself. Yours, Alley-oop.'" I told the lady when she asked me what I wanted written down. I wrote down the nickname that only she and I would have known, to let Caroline know that it was really me. And, I knew that she would be reading the Boston Globe, it was just a matter of _when. _For when we were young, I had always forced Carol to read the newspaper with me, and gradually she formed the habit of doing it herself.

I then headed to florist down the street and bought a bouquet of chrysanthemums. I breathed in the sweet scent and smiled as it brought back memories of the times my mom had used this type of flowers to make chrysanthemum tea.

I then drove off to the town's cemetery and parked my car right outside the iron gate entrance. I got out and reverently made my way to the two newly added grave stones. I breathed in deeply, shakily and tried to stop the dam of tears that were threatening to break at any moment.

I gently laid the flowers down, positioning them to lie right across the two connected grave stones. "Ma, Pa, I miss you so very much. 我心很痛. My heart aches each time I wake up and I realise that I am in a different house, the one we used to live in has been handed over to the real estate agent. It aches when I jerk awake each morning and realise that the both of you are no longer with me.

"Dad, I miss your corny jokes, your lameness, and your ironic sense of humour. I cannot tell you how much I have loved every moment of being your daughter. You taught me how to persevere, to work smarter, to go about life with confidence. And you taught me not only with your words, but with your actions also.

"Ma, I miss your sweet, sweet attitude which greeted me every morning. I miss your rib-crushing, oxygen depriving hugs that I pretended that I didn't like, but I did. I miss the times that we could sit down and have a chat about, well, life in general."

My breath caught, like when someone is trying to hold in their tears, and they nearly fail in doing so.

"A lovely couple has just adopted me into their family, and I couldn't ask for better guardians. I know that you would love this two ladies who are so deeply, madly in love with each other. The way you and Pa were, and still are. The one who said she is the 'man' in this marriage is a vivacious homicide detective named Jane. The 'wife' would be a gentle and loving medical examiner named Maura. They both complement each other so well, truly, like a _ying _and _yang_. Oh, I just wished you both were here to meet them."

I wiped a tear away. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you just how much I miss you. There will not be a day that will pass with me not thinking of you both," I said as I stood up from sitting down on the grass and brushed the back of my pants. "I love you," I whispered.

As I walked back out to my car, I felt a soft, feathery breeze that skirted across my skin. Almost as if my parents had just responded in their own special way. I smiled as I headed back into the world.

* * *

AN: Well, folks, that's all! To be honest, I am quite disappointed that the public didn't really like this story. I tried my best to rack my brain with something different, and I honestly thought that this was it. Sad to say, I don't think it is. So, I don't know…

I have a second idea that I am working on, but I don't know if I'll stick to writing it out. I just hope that all this writing will make me a better writer in the future.

Anyways, for those who are interested, I do have a Tumblr account – thanks to Fenway03! You can find me with the same username, CaseUnknown. :)


End file.
